Come Back To Me II
by KiraTatashi
Summary: Hiding away... trying to escape the clutches of his father, and Mia Campbell. Athrun now lives with Cagalli, for 2 years they have not heard from Mia or Patrick Zala. But will it carry on this way? Chapter 15 up!
1. Hiding Away

Chapter 1 Hiding Away

_A/N I know some of you have waited quite a while for this sequel, sorry, I had to finish "A Second Generation". This seuqel is basically sort of about Athrun & Cagalli trying to escape Mia Campbell and her guards and all. Hope you like it!_

"Oi! You'd better stop keeping that _alien_ in there or we're reporting you!" yelled Mr. Yukiro, the next door neighbour, pounding at the front gate of the masionette.

Ochika had decided to shift homes for fear that Mia Campbell might find them along with Athrun.

The former Justice pilot had moved in with them now to be with Cagalli and to look after her as well. His freak of a father was probably searching the town and entire state for him along with Mia Campbell, and Athrun was fully aware that if his father

suceeded in finding him, he'd be dead meat.

"You just shut up, and mind your own beeswax! They poor guy hasn't done anything to you!" bellowed Ochika, pushing back the curtains of the window and giving Mr. Yukiro an earful.

"I don't think that _alien_ is a _poor thing_ at all! It's probably some trecherous kind of creature!" Mr. Yukiro hollered back, giving Ochika the impression that he was totally insensitive by his use of insulting words.

"Daddy, stop it. You're disturbing the other neighbours, just leave them alone." said Mr. Yukiro's 16 year old daughter, Mika.

"Shut up and go away, you insensitive wart! How could you call a human being, who has feelings as well, an ALIEN and a TRECHEROUS CREATURE! Athrun's fully human!" exclaimed Ochika, her face turning a boiled colour as she glared angrily at her neighbour.

"I don't quite think so you, bimbo! That person is probably some mutilated human, which makes him an ALIEN!" yelled Mr. Yukiro, sticking out his tongue at Ochika, who was appalled at his words.

"If I can't express and prove to you verbally that Athrun's a normal human being like you and I, I'll just have to show you, you insensitive wart! Since you have got that 'Seeing is believing" way of thinking!" spat Ochika, turning around and coming back a few seconds later, dragging a protesting Athrun by the arm and pushing him in the face of the window.

"Aha, see! He's perfectly normal, not disfigured or mutilated! So what if he's a co-ordinator, he's still human! And if you've noticed, though I doubt you have, he's got a charmingly handsome face!" exclaimed Ochika, pointing at Athrun's face.

Mr. Yukiro didn't seem to give a damn what Athrun was or what he looked like, but Mika had certainly noticed Athrun's good looks.

The girl couldn't help but pretend to look away, before feeling a hot rush of blood hit her cheeks.

Athrun managed to slip out of Ochika's grasp and return to the safety and comfort of his room.

Cagalli meanwhile, was trying desperately to get back to sleep after the early morning din that Mr. Yukiro was making woke her up.

Finally, the blonde girl lost her patience and she got out of bed, burst out of her room, and trudged down the stairs. Cagalli let out a yell of frustration before grabbing a can of whipped cream from the kitchen counter, walking up to the window, gently shoving her mother aside, before spraying Mr. Yukiro's face with whipped cream.

"Shut up you asshole! Can't I get some sleep without you hollering away about your complaints, threats and opinions!" asked Cagalli heatedly, before slamming the cream can back on the kitchen counter and storming off back to her room.

The blonde girl's Siberian husky puppy, Holly, was now no longer a puppy, but a juvenile dog. She had doubled almost her original size, and was now three quarters the size of what she would be when she reached adulthood.

Cagalli slumped down on her bed and grabbed a brush, for a dog's fur from her bedside table and began brushing Holly's white fur, which had distinct grey patches on it.

The juvenile dog remained still, closing her eyes every now and then as though enjoying her grooming session.

Cagalli heard her foster mother storm back into the kitchen on the lower floor of the masionette.

There was a light knock on the door, and when Cagalli looked up she was greeted by someone pouncing on her, knocking her backwards on her queen sized bed.

Cagalli didn't have to look to guess who it was, she could very well tell by the person's distinct scent that it was Athrun. It was oh so obvious.

"Stop it! It tickles!" squealed Cagalli laughing gaily, as Athrun showered her with kisses, trailing from her cheek down to the nape of her neck.

The blonde girl's laughter was drowned when her lips met with the blue-haired co-ordinator's, his tongue slipping eagerly into her mouth.

Cagalli broke away from the kiss, panting for air. She could feel Athrun's bodyweight pressing lightly onto her stomach.

The former justice pilot had busied himself by nuzzling the blonde girl gently on the face and neck, and was licking and gently biting her from time to time.

"Athrun, stop it! You know my mother will hang the both of us if she catches us doing 'you know what' redhanded!" barked Cagalli sternly, using both arms to gently shove Athrun off her.

Holly barked in agreement, sitting down on the tiled flooring and wagging her tail from side to side.

"Tell me Holly knows the rules in this household better than you do?" asked Cagalli, raising a questioning eyebrow at Athrun, who merely pouted for a moment.

"Are you comparing my intelligence with that of a dog's?" questioned Athrun, sitting upright and looking at Cagalli, eagerly waiting for an answer.

"No, I'm not, but you should know better than to try your luck now." retorted Cagalli sternly, patting the bed as a signal to Holly for her to jump up on it beside her and Athrun.

"It's been a long time since I tasted you," whined Athrun pathetically, falling back on the bed once more and staring up at the ceiling.

"Athrun! You sick and horny bastard!" yelled Cagalli, taking her pillow and whacking him hard, leaving the pillow lying on his face.

"I'm a guy, what can I do?" asked Athrun bluntly, throwing a rubber ball for Holly to fetch.

"The least you can do, is to keep your comments, horny thoughts and feelings, to yourself!" exclaimed Cagalli getting up, and pulling the blue-haired co-ordinator to his feet as well.

Holly came back with the ball in her mouth, and Cagalli took it from her and placed it back on her shelf.

The couple jogged down the stairs for breakfast, which was waiting for them on the dining table.

Holly followed along behind, but knew better than to attack the food on the table or she'd get chased out into the balcony by Ochika.

"Good morning, my dears. Come on, tuck in, breakfast is getting cold. Mr. Yukiro is really getting on my nerves, I think we may have to move again." sighed Ochika, joining the duo at the table.

Cagalli quickly swallowed a mouthful of eggs and bacon to protest, "No, don't! I've been taken away from the one I love before, I don't want her to feel that way if we move!"

"Who's the 'her'?" asked Ochika curiously, since the opnly girl besides herself was Cagalli, and it would totally illogical for Cagalli to say something like that about herself.

"Holly," said Cagalli, smiling widely at her mother, who looked sort of puzzled and confused.

"Why would Holly, feel heartbroken? She isn't in love," retorted Ochika, putting on a weird expression and making Athrun and Cagalli giggle.

"I thought you'd have noticed by now. She's been hanging around Mac, and I recently borrowed some books on dogs, and I think he's courting her." replied Cagalli sweetly.

"Who's Mac?" asked Athrun and Ochika at the same time, out of a pure coincidence.

Cagalli sighed and shook her head, "Mr. Yukiro's 3 year old Siberian husky! Mother, we've been living here for 2 years!"

"Oh! Who said she could even go near that man's house, let alone hang out with his dog!" exclaimed Ochika hotly.

"Mother, it's really no harm," said Cagalli bluntly, cutting up her second sunny-side-up egg into quarters.

"One dog's enough, I don't want 4 or 5 more," warned Ochika knowingly.

"Holly's not old enough yet, it's just puppy-love between her and Mac." reassured Cagalli smartly.

"Talking about 2 years, we've been living here 2 years and there's been no news of Mia and my father." said Athrun, grinning widely at the thought.

"Hopefully, it'll stay that way. The only problem we have now is Mr. Yukiro, who's such a thorn in the side!" remarked Ochika, shaking her head disapprovingly.

"You bet! He wakes me up earlier than I plan to, every morning! I need my beauty sleep you know," complained Cagalli, purisng her lips.

"You're beautiful enough, honey, I'm sure Athrun thinks so. Or he wouldn't love you this much." said Ochika smiling widely at Athrun.

"You bet, she's pretty enough already. I'd probably faint on the wedding day," said Athrun jokingly, wiping his mouth with a kitchen towel.

"Oh yes, before I forget, we've got guests coming over for lunch. They're old friends of ours, and Athrun you might know two of them." said Ochika grinning sweetly at the charming young man, before taking her plate and clearing Athrun and Cagalli's as well.

"Who?" asked Cagalli curiously, wondering who her mother was inviting over for the first time in two years.

"Dearka, Kira and Miriallia." replied Ochika, as she walked off into the kitchen to do the washing.

Cagalli nearly choked on her orange juice, "D-Dearka Elthman? That nutty guy? Who wanted to glue me back piece by piece!"

"Bingo!" called Ochika from the kitchen.

Cagalli slumped her head onto the table, banging it from time to time until Athrun stopped her.

The blue-haired co-ordinator was laughing as well, he'd heard a lot about Dearka from Cagalli, and couldn't help but laugh as he thought of meeting him for the first time.

But what really brightened up Athrun's mood, was that he was finally going to be able to see Kira again, his best friend from childhood.

_A/N Ok, this first chapter was rather chipry and bright, but this fic will get darker with each chapter. Well, not too dark, but darker, yeah. So how will the meeting between old friends go? Find out in the next chapter! Pls review!_


	2. Unexpected BreakIn

Chapter 2 Unexpected Break-In

_A/N Ok, this is where the angst and problems will start surfacing. So those who are waiting for the action and all, this is it! Enjoy! _

"Cagalli! Lay the table, please! Oh goodness, the chicken!" exclaimed Ochika, quickly slipping on her kitchen gloves and pulling open the over door, as she had forgotten to take out the roast chicken.

Cagalli nearly bumped into Athrun, who was on his way out of the kitchen balancing two trays of food, one on each hand.

"Mother, what's with all the different dishes? We've only got three guests coming, it's not as if we're feeding an entire kingdom of people! The dining table's already overflowing!" said Cagalli, coming into the kitchen, and helping her mum cool the chicken, which thankfully, wasn't burnt.

"Wrong, Mika from next door's coming over as well! We've got to make sure they're fed properly, or what will they think of us?" asked Ochika hurriedly, placing the chicken neatly on a serving plate and sending Cagalli on her way to lay it on the dining table.

"Miss Ochika, I think you're over paranoid." remarked Athrun knowingly, helping to wash the dishes that were used during the cooking process.

"Better safe than sorry, young man!" replied Ochika sternly, wiping her wet hands on the sides of her apron, before proceeding to cool the oven down, and wipe the kitchen counter, which had tomato pieces and potato skins all over it.

Ochika became even more frantic when the doorbell rang, indicating the arrival of their guests.

"I'll get it!" called Cagalli from the hall, plastering a smile on her face and opening the front door, only to realise that it was a big mistake.

A pair of arms flung themselves onto the blonde girl, making her stagger backwards at the impact.

"Oh! It's so good to see ya!" exclaimed the person, whom the pair arms belonged to, who was none other than, to Cagalli's misfortune, Dearka Elthman.

"Dearka, lay off her, I think you'll give her a heart attack!" warned Miriallia, stepping into her house with her fiance, Kira Yamato.

The couple had gotten engaged two months back, and were planning to get married at the end of the year.

"Don't worry, then I'll take out my sword and defend her heart for her!" answered Dearka brightly.

"Oh goodness, the guy's just as retarded as ever? I thought he would've matured a little over the past two years," whispered Cagalli to Athrun, who merely chuckled softly.

However, the blue-haired co-ordinator's expression became serene and still when he came face to face with Kira.

"Athrun, it's good to see you again." said Kira, smiling warmly at the former justice pilot, who smiled back in relief that his old friend didn't hold a grudge against him for hurting Cagalli.

"Now, I see my patient's fully recovered." added Kira, turning to Cagalli who grinned widely at her former doctor.

"Cagalli, Athrun it's so good to see the both of you again." said Miriallia hugging Cagalli tight, before shaking Athrun's ahnd politely.

"You're still working at my father's company, right?" asked Athrun, looking curiously at Miriallia, how nodded in reply.

"Yeah, and he's all over looking for you with Mia Campbell, and he's not looking for you in a worried way, but in a vengeful way. So far, I don't think he has plans to come here. Though once he searches everywhere else, he might." explained Miriallia, sitting down on the couch with the others.

"Patrick Zala, has come over to the hospital quite a few times already to ask me if I knew where you were. But I declined the whole way," said Kira, smiling warmly at Ochika.

"That guy's an asshole, he doesn't give us any lunchbreaks like ya used to." added Dearka, playing with Holly's rubber ball, and ignoring her protests.

"How did you know I gave lunchbreaks?" asked Athrun, looking curiously at Dearka.

"Athrun, have you forgotten? He works at your father's company as well, he came about two days before you left." said Miriallia knowingly, turning her head towards the front door when there was a soft knock.

"Oh, that must be Mika, I'll get it." said Ochika, hurrying forward to open the door.

Sure enough the shy brownheaded girl entered the house, as Ochika had gestured for her to.

Mika was followed along by a handsome Siberian husky, whom Athrun and Ochika assumed to be Mac.

"Everyone this is, Mika Yukiro, she's our next door neighbour. I've invited her over for lunch as well." said Ochika sweetly, invting Mika to take a seat.

Holly barked joyfully, and trotted up to Mac, who licked her face affectionately.

The others shook hands with Mika, introducing themselves one by one.

"Why don't we all eat, I suppose everyone's hungry right?" asked Ochika, gesturing to everyone to sit around the table.

"Miss Ochika, I'm really sorry about my father. He's a little paranoid and aggressive, and our apologies to Athrun as well." said Mika softly.

"It's ok, it's not the first time," replied Athrun, grinning toothily and displaying a set of perfect teeth.

The bunch of visitors and hosts were about to tuck in when the sound of broken glass came from the kitchen.

"What was that!" exclaiemd Ochika, jumping up from the table and going into the kitchen.

The adoptive mother gave a small scream, when a man held a knife at her throat.

"Where is he?" hissed the man, applying pressure to the knife indicating that death would be the penalty if she didn't answer.

However, Ochika didn't need to answer, Athrun, Cagalli, Mika, Kira, Miriallia and Dearka swarmed aorund the kitchen entrance.

"Ah hah! That's the one, sir!" exclaimed Mr. Yukiro, pointing at Athrun, after climbing in through the kitchen window.

The others all looked petrified at the sight, not only was Ochiak in danger, but the people who had just broken into their house were none other than Patrick Zala, his men and Mika's father.

"Father! How could you tell them where Athrun was! He's done no harm to us at all!" exclaimed Mika, pushing her way into the kitchen.

But before Mr. Yukiro could even open his mouth to speak, someone grabbed Athrun from behind and kissed him tenderly.

"M-Mia!" exclaiemd Athrun, nearly toppling over backwards.

Cagalli looked disgusted and angry at the same time. How dare she just approach Athrun and kiss him like that!

"What're you doing here?" snarled Kira, glaring ferociously at the senior Zala, who just smirked maliciously.

"I'm here, to retrieve my lost son," replied Patrick insolently, letting Ochika go, as she gasped for air.

"Father, I will not come with you, why won't you just let me go? After all, I thought you disowned me!" exclaimed Athrun knowingly, shoving Mia away from him.

"He's disowned you, but I haven't!" squealed Mia babyishly, only bringing annoyance to Athrun.

"This is so wonderful, finally this _alien _will be out of here for good." said Mr. Yukiro, clapping his hands, clearly satisifed with his evil deed.

"Mind you Mr. Yukiro, the man whom you old where Athrun is, is also a co-ordinator." retorted Cagalli hotly, stomping her foot on the ground.

"I don't care, he'll be gone after this, taking that freakish human with him as well!" spat Mr. Yukiro, shooting Athrun a penetrating stare.

"How did you know we were in this town?" asked Athrun, his breathing becoming heavy and deep.

"Simple, Dearka Elthman told me," said Patrick Zala, laughing cruelly as the others turned stunned towards Dearka.

"You? You opened your big trap and told him we were coming here! You ASSHOLE! YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" bellowed Miriallia, hitting Dearka over and over on the arm.

"That guy's an idiot, he doesn't know how to keep secrets. Trust you to tell him such an important thing and exepct him to keep it to himself." commented Mia, clinging on to Athrun's arm like a leech.

Dearka looked as stoned and blurr as ever, he didn't seem to know anything that was going on around him.

"So Athrun, are you coming with us or not?" asked Patrick, looking at his son and waiting for an answer.

Through the corner of his eye, Patrick signaled to Mia to push Cagalli forward.

Sure enough, the pink-headed imposter reached out and gave the blonde girl a hard shove making her stumble forward.

Patrick grabbd Cagalli, holding one knife perpendicular to her stomach and anotehr at her throat.

"Are you coming or not?" asked Patrick once more, looking at Athrun, who seemed unsure of what to do.

If he went, Cagalli would probably be heartbroken again, but then again, her life was at risk now.

"Athrun!" bellowed Patrick, not taking his gaze away from his son.

Athrun could feel Mia, hanging on tightly to his forearm, and he could hear soem of the others saying 'go' and 'don't go'.

What was Athrun supposed to say? Either way he was trapped.

_A/N Ok, this chapter was a little abrupt and spontaneous, I mean the Patrick Zala just pops out of nowehere and takes Cagalli hostage and all. But that's how it should be, the element of suprise. From a bright atmosphere to a uncertain atmosphere. Anyway, sorry for the cliffhanger, please review!_


	3. A Forced Decision

Chapter 3 A Forced Decision

_A/N I know many of you will FLAME me for this chapter, but do so if you must, I'm prepared for it! But I hope you like this chapter as well!_

Athrun could not afford to wait an longer, he could see his father using the knife and gently rubbing it against Cagalli's throat. If he waited any longer, Cagalli would be lost.

"Athrun, I demand a reply from you, or your little lady will have her throat slit!" warned Patrick, pressing the knife harder onto the skin of Cagalli's neck.

Cagalli looked terrified, however, she was gently shaking her head as well. Athrun could see through her eyes that she was begging him not to leave her again.

But what choice did Athrun have? If he didn't surrender, Cagalli would be wiped clean from the face of the earth.

Closing his eyes and looking down, he nodded in reply towards his father who pushed Cagalli free.

"Athrun, no!" said Kira sternly, looking at his friend from behind.

"I have no other choice," replied Athrun, not bothering to face the brunette young man.

Cagalli coughed slightly before falling to her knees in front of Athrun. "No, you can't go! Tell me you're not leaving, Athrun, please! I love you!" the blonde girl pleaded, tears forming behind her honey-brown orbs.

Athrun opened his eyes, and looked down at her, as silent tears fell from his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Cagalli. I don't want you to die," said Athrun softly, looking down at her lovingly.

"Father, why did you expose Athrun!" barked Mika fiercely, glaring at her father with a look of total disgust and disappointment.

"Because he's a _trecherous creature_ that doesn't deserve to live!" replied Mr. Yukiro slyly, grinning maliciously at his daughter.

"Very well, my son," said Patrick Zala, smirking to himself before grabbing his son by the arm and dragging him off past a crying Cagalli.

"Athrun, please don't go! Tell me you'll come back! I'd rather die knowing you still love me, rather than seeing you turn your back, walk away from me, and marry another girl! ATHRUN!" screamed Cagalli, her voice becoming hoarse and screechy as she screamed on, tears of anguish and anxiety rolling down her soft cheeks.

Atrhun glanced back one last time, before he moved off.

Ochika and the others could only sadly watch as, Mia, Mr. Yukiro, Athrun and his father disappear out of the broken kitchen window.

Mika and Miriallia stepped forward to help Cagalli to her feet, carefully stepping to avoid shards of broken glass.

Ochika gasped when she realised Cagalli's hands and legs were bleeding from glass she has landed on when she fell to her knees in front of Athrun, a while ago.

"This can't be happening! NO! SOMEBODY TELL ME I'M DREAMING!" wailed Cagalli turning to her mother, who looked just as depressed as her daughter did.

"I'm sorry, honey. You're not dreaming, this is reality." replied Ochika, holding her daughter's arms.

Cagalli could only sit where she was and cry on, images of the charming co-ordinator playing in her mind.

Cagalli had already suffered once, even Kira had told her she couldn't afford anotehr setback. She was at death's door the last time round, now it seemed that all hope was lost.

Athrun had surrendered to his father and had given in. It wouldn't be long before the wedding bells started ringing for him and Mia.

Ochika helped Cagalli up and supported her all the way to her bedroom, before makign the blonde girl lie down on her bed.

Holly and Mac seemed to have noticed the change in atmosphere and situation, and had stopped their dog-play.

"I'm really sorry, this is all my father's doing." said Mika, looking sadly at Cagalli and Ochika.

"Fate is not within our control, if God has planned for this to happen, so be it. However, I don't know why the Lord is constantly making Cagalli suffer like this. She loves Athrun so deeply, and yet their not meant to be together." said Ochika, her voice getting softer as tears fell from her own eyes, as she watched Cagalli cry silently.

Holly jumped up beside her owner, and began licking Cagalli's cuts and wounds, before gently nudging Cagalli on the face.

"Dearka, why did you tell that bastard where we were going today, and especially to whose house!" scolded Miriallia, giving the nutty guy a hard whack on the back of the head.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know, I wasn't aware." replied the tanned skinned man, scratching his head.

Ochika sighed as she came back into the room with a first-aid kit. "I'm sorry, this whole lunch has been a wreck. Sorry to have wasted your time," she said, forcing a smile.

"It's not your fault, it's Dearka's," said Miriallia, glaring at the blonde guy out of the corner of her eye.

As if Holly understood the current situation, she growled fiercely and bit the end of Dearka's coduroys, dragging him out of the room.

Mac sat loyally by Mika's side. The brown-headed girl had a rather reproachful and guilty expression spread across her gentle features.

"Mika, it's not your fault, neither is it your father's. He isn't the only one in the world who has an everlasting hate for co-ordinators. There are many others, unfortunately these people will never come to understand co-ordinators." said Ochika knowingly, placing a reassuring hand on the brunette girl's shoulder.

Mika just smiled involuntarily before sitting down on a nearby chair. She had to do something about this, it may not have been her fault, but it was HER father's fault.

Kira pulled Cagalli's swivel chair over form her study desk, before sitting down on it and moving over to Cagalli.

Even as her eyes were shut tight, the blonde girl seemed to have never ending tears streaming down her face. Cagalli was scrunched up into a ball, hugging only a plush toy in the shape of a heart with the words, 'You've stolen my heart' on it, which had been given to her by Athrun on valentines day.

"Cagalli you've got to stay strong, there are many other guys out there." said Kira, although he knew that the blonde girl was fairly headstrong and stubborn, and his words would only annoy her.

"No one else c-can re-place A-Athrun in m-my heart." stuttered Cagalli, as she took in jerking breaths of air. She rolled onto her other side, facing the window and turning away from Kira.

There were storm clouds gathering in the sky, casting an eerie glow on the street outside, and wasn't long before the little raindrops began falling from the sky, splattering onto the roads and windows of houses.

Miriallia joined her brunette fiance in trying to cheer the blonde girl up, and at the same time, trying to brighten up the atmosphere around them.

"I'm really sorry, Cagalli. I know I don't deserve to be here, though it's my father's fault, it's also indirectly mine. I failed to stop him," said Mika, her voice becoming softer with each word, as she watched her neighbour cry silently.

"Mika, I've already told you to stop blaming yourself! You couldn't stop your father, you weren't with him!" exclaiemd Ochika, coming into the room again, Holly trotting along behind.

"I don't know, I just feel so guilty, I'm starting to think part of the blame should go to me." said Mika sadly, looking sideays down at her handsome Siberian husky and stroking his velvety soft fur.

Holly settled herself beside Mac, and huddled down next to him, nuzzling the other husky gently with her snout.

"Go out, please? I want to be left alone," muttered Cagalli so softly that only Kira heard her, and had to pass on the news to everyone else.

One by one, the others field out of the room, Mika hesitated when she realised Mac wasn't following her, but decided to move on first in case Cagalli blew up.

Once everyone was out of sight, Cagalli broke down once more into a fit of sobs and sniffles and cries of anguish.

He was perfect, Athrun was perfect. No one else would ever suit her better. He had always been there for her whenever she needed a shoulder to cry on, and whenever she was cold, only the warmth of his body could keep her warm.

Athrun had been the only one who had ever been able to break down the long line of defences Cagalli had set up around herself. He was ever so stern and fierce on the battlefield, however, he had a soft spot reserved for her and only her.

Striking emerald green eyes, dark blue hair, and skin that was such a strong shade of alabaster, that it almost seemed translucent.

Cagalli rolled over onto her back before sitting upright in bed, and looking at Holly, who was settled down beside Mac, who was licking her fur and face affectionately.

The blonde girl's female husky returned the male husky all the affection by licking his face and snout as well. From Cagalli's point of view, the two dogs looked as if they were kissing, which only saddened Cagalli even more.

Holly stopped abruptly all of a sudden, as though sensing her owner's pain and anguish. The husky cocked her head to one side looking curiously up at her owner.

"At least you've got someone to love," said Cagalli softly, looking at Holly and Mac.

Holly just barked shortly, before getting up and trotting over to her owner's bedside and licking Cagalli's face lovingly.

"Stop it, don't slobber all over me." said Cagalli bluntly, sniffling and wiping her face dry from all of Holly's saliva, which was rather sweet scented.

Cagalli motioned for Holly and Mac to go out, and the two dogs obeyed obediently, walking out of the bedroom, paws and hind legs moving in a sychronised manner.

The rain had gotten heavier, and all that Cagalli could see outside the window was just a blurr of moving colours and shapes.

Athrun had already left Cagalli once before, and now he had done it again. Though, the blonde girl didn't hold a grudge against him for it, as he had done it out of love for her. She had been taken hostage, and the last thing he wanted was for her to die.

But now, Cagalli just wished she had died instead. At least she would've died knowing he loved her and that it would spare her all the suffering and hurt that she now had to go through once more.

_A/N Oh no! Athrun has been forced to leave! Cagalli's going to get all soft and heartbroken again! Aah! I want to kill myself for making her suffer like this, but thank goodness, it's just a fanfic. Phew! Pls review!_


	4. Circling Emotions

Chapter 4 Circling Emotions

_A/N Ok, I know many of you dread and Mia and Patrick, but they're the villains in this fic, so I can't possibly get rid of them so fast. Many of you also ask if Kira and Cagalli will end up related, well, I'm still thinking about it. Anyway, enjoy!_

Mia let out a loud sigh of relief when they got back to their hotel suite. She fell backwards onto the soft and bouncy bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"Aah, finally we're together again." said Mia, tilting her head sidewyas to face Athrun, who had a serious and stern look spread across his usually calm and charming features.

The former Justice pilot, just rolled his eyes and folded his arms across his brawny chest, a myriad of thoughts about his blonde girlfriend, swirling in his mindspace.

Patrick Zala entered the suite through it's front and door and stared at his son firmly, an expectant look on his face.

"Athrun, I don't want you to have any more to do with the _dumb _blonde. I want you to break off all links and connections you have with her. I don't give a damn whether she loves you," snarled Patrick coldly, glaring at his son.

" She isn't _dumb_, father! You may not give a damn if _she_ loves me, but _I_ love her. You wouldn't understand anything," Athrun barked in reply, his tone becoming harsh and aggressive.

"Your feelings for her have got nothing to do with me. However, I am hoping you'll develop the same kind of feelings for Mia. I hope you've realised that both of you are still engaged, after that little wedding incident, which involved a _runaway groom_." retorted Patrick Zala, pointing a threatening finger at Athrun, before exitting the room.

The pink-headed imposter, Mia, clearly seemed elated the way things looked, and the way things were going to turn out. I mean, why wouldn't she? The young man she loved was back by her side, and he was now betrothed to her.

Mia Campbell got up to her feet and approached a serene Athrun, who was staring out of the window, at the brilliant and picturesque scenery outside, featuring a series of hills, valleys, meadows and little ponds.

"What's wrong? You seem dazed," whispered Mia, reaching out from behind and stroking Athrun's cheek with her index finger.

"You know very well what's wrong, _Mia_." replied Athrun curtly, looking at her through their reflection on the window glass.

"Athrun, what's so good about that _girl_? I've asked you this countless times, what makes me so inferior to her?" questioned Mia, her eyebrows furrowed in disappointment.

"Can't you just acknowledge Cagalli by her name?" blurted out Athrun, spinning around to face the pink-headed girl, who stepped back in fright.

"Cagalli's unique, she's not like you or an other girl, who enjoys putting on makeup or dressing up in fashionable clothes! She doesn't enjoy pretending to look good by doing all that, because she knows that's not who she really is when she wakes up!" explained Athrun, his breathing becoming deep and heavy.

Mia just stood in front of her fiance, looking a little petrified and stoned at the same time. She had never seen Athrun blow up before, and certainly didn't want to. She must have really driven him up the wall if he were to blow up right there and then.

"Cagalli may be headstrong and sarcastic at times, but she's different! I can't put her into words, it just shows how precious and unique she is. She's got such a strong will, she'd be willing to be the first person to jump into action, without thinking of the consequences, just as long as she knew that what she was doing was right!" hollered Athrun, glaring at Mia.

"She may seem like a tough brick majority of the time, but she's still human and has feelings!" added Athrun, finally ending with his little summary of Cagalli.

"I don't understand why you care about her so much, and always leave me in a cold corner without giving a care." squeaked Mia, her eyes swimming with tears.

Athrun slapped his hand onto his forehead, before pulling it down his face. "It's not that I left you in a cold corner, I just don't love you!"

Mia turned on heel and shut herself in the bathroom. Outside, Athrun would hear her cries of anguish through the bathroom door.

However, Athrun knew Mia was a brilliant actress, and could be just faking it all, in an attempt to win him over.

The former Justice pilot just slumped down onto his bed, head in his hands, feeling defeated and utterly useless.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Only a day had gone by without Athrun, and yet Cagalli had reverted to her tearful and heartbrokened state. Cagalli really seemed to be lifeless without her charming prince by her side.

"Honey, Miriallia and Kira have come over to visit you," said Ochika softly, placing a tray of steaming mushroom soup on her daughter's bedside table.

However, the woman's entrance into her daughter's bedroom didn't even stirr a reaction or sound from the blonde girl, whose back was facing the doorway as she lay on her bed.

Ochika just sighed worriedly, before turning around and walking out of the room, meeting Kira and Miriallia halfway down the stairs.

"I'm really worried, she won't eat, won't sleep, won't talk. She's already looking a bit peaky," stated Ochika, her voice trembling with worry.

"We'll do our best in trying to convince her to at least eat something," reassured Kira, placing a warm hand on the adoptive mother's shoulder.

Kira knocked lightly three times before entering the bedroom, Miriallia trailing along behind. The brunette young man settled himself in a chair by the girl's bed, pullign a chair for his fiancee to sit down as well.

"Cagalli, you have to eat something, you're becoming weak. I can already tell just by looking at you," said Kira knowingly, extending a hand to grasp the girl's forearm.

Kira's statement drew no reply from Cagalli, however, he became suspicious when no matter how hard he pinched her, she never reacted.

Kira looked worriedly at Miriallia, before gently turning Cagalli over onto her back, to his horror, she wasn't breathing, and her face was an awful shade of blue!

"No, CAGALLI!" eclaiemd Miriallia jumping to her feet, and attempting to shake Cagalli awake.

Ochika had heard Miriallia's frantic cries and had rushed up to check up on them.

Kira was busy phoning an ambulance, and at the same time, trying to feel around Cagalli's forearm for her pulse.

"Cagalli, no you can't leave me now, you brought so much joy to me! Please come around! Open your eyes and tell me you'll be alright!" said Ochika, tears rolling down her cheeks as she held her daughter's hand, which was icy cold.

_I will not make_

_The same mistakes as you did_

_I will not let myself_

_Cause my heart so much misery_

Miriallia restrained Ochika as Kira carried Cagalli downstairs when the ambulance arrived. The adoptive mother was weeping so bitterly, that she fell to her knees on the floor.

Kira placed Cagalli on a stretcher as the paramedics tended to her motionless body.

Kira was hoping that the girl had merely passed out, and was looking pale because of the lack of food and nutrients in her body, and that she wasn't... dead.

_I will not breakaway_

_The way you did_

_You fell so hard_

_I've learned the hard way_

_To never let it get that far_

Cagalli's body was rushed to the hospital in the aumbulance, following Kira's instructions to the paramedics.

Even as Kira drove Ochika and Miriallia to the hospital, the foster mother was in a fit of neverending tears.

From the day Ochika met Cagalli, she had vowed to let her live a happy and fruitful life, but it seemed as though that little candle of hope, had been hopelessly snuffed out.

Although Athrun was just a young man, he certainly meant everything to Cagalli, and she was dying without him.

He was like the lifegiving air that filled Cagalli's lungs every day and night, and without that air, Cagalli was suffocating and an inch away from death.

Ochika spent sleepless nights the time before, worrying about whether the next breath her blonde daughter took would be her last.

Paramedics rushed Cagalli into the emergency room, before trying to revive her using electric shocks.

"1, 2, 3, shocking!" said the paramedics, putting the equipment to use on Cagalli, as her body jerked upwards.

"Clear!" said the nurse, handling thes situation calmly.

"1, 2, 3, shocking!" said the doctor again, who was soon joined by Kira after he had dropped Miriallia and Ochika off at the waiting area.

"How's it coming on?" asked the brunette doctor, facing his fellow team of doctors and nurses.

"Heart rate still clear, her chances of survival are low," replied a nurse firmly.

_Because of you_

_I've never strayed_

_Too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I've learned to play_

_On the safe side_

_So I don't get hurt_

Kira watched anxiously as his colleague shocked Cagalli over and over, each time, her heart rate still remaining clear. Just when Kira was about to ask his colleague to stop and pronounce her 'dead', Cagalli's heart rate resumed.

Kira sighed a sigh of relief before moving out to deliver the news to Ochika and Miriallia who were waiting anxiously outside.

"How is she?" asked Miriallia, seeing that the adoptive mother was crying too hard to say any anything.

"She's alive, but extremely weak. She'll be put into the Intensive Care Unit for observation, at this point of time, I don't think she'll be discharged any time soon." explained kira, hugging his fiancee tight.

_Because of you_

_I found it hard trust_

_Not only me_

_But everyone around me_

_Because of you_

_I ever fell_

_A/N Ok, I know many of you tell me it's sickening seeing agalli seeing Cagalli in such a state, well basically it just emphasises on the fact that she needs Athrun as much as she needs to live. Well, she's back in the Intensive Care Unit, sadly. Some of you might know this song, "Because Of You" by Kelly Clarkson. Pls review!_


	5. A Brand New Day

Chapter 5 A Brand New Day

_A/N Ok, the last few chapters may have seemed a little repetative of the prequel to this fanfic, but from this chapter onwards, you'll see the actual plot surfacing. So, I hope you'll enjoy it!_

Cagalli groaned slightly, as she rolled over on her side, every muscle in her body aching. Her honey-brown eyes fluttered open, and the first thing she saw was the face of her auburn-haired friend and her worried sick mother.

"Oh, honey. I though you might have moved on!" exclaimed Ochika, bending down and kissing Cagalli tenderly on the forehead, before pushing her fringe back, so she could take a good look at her blonde daughter.

"It wouldn't be worth it, if I had," muttered Cagalli in a muffled voice.

However, the blonde girl's words shocked both her foster mother and her friend, who were staring stunned down at her.

Miriallia shook her head again, before scratching the insides of her ear, and returning her attention to Cagalli once more. The auburn-haired girl swore she thought her ears were lying to her. Did Cagalli just say it wasn't worth dying?

The foster mother seemed just as puzzled and amazed, she had expected her daughter to ask why she was still here and why she was still alive.

"What's wrong with the both of you? You look as if you've just seen a ghost or something," said Cagalli, staring up at the duo in front of her.

"Nothing's wrong, it's just that we thought you'd ask why you were still alive?" said Ochika so softly, it was almost inaudible.

"I mean, the last time you'd start crying and refuse to talk to us and all. I hate to ask you, but aren't you still heartbroken over Athrun?" questioend Miriallia, biting her lip, hoping the blonde girl wouldn't revert to her former self once more.

As expected, Cagalli's eyebrows furrowed and knitted tighly, and her expression switched from a curious and stunned expression, to a hurt and depressed expression.

However, the blonde girl's reply stunned Miriallia and Ochika even further.

"Well, I sort of had a dream earlier. I heard a voice telling me that if I lost the will to live, and had moved off, I would be breaking more hearts and bringing a lot of grief and sadness to you, mother. Besides, I think if I had died, I would be being rather selfish." explained Cagalli bluntly.

Ochika and Miriallia stared at one another for a moment, before turning to Cagalli and smiling wryly at her.

"Honey, I'm just glad you've come around and that you've learnt the true meaning of life." said Ochika, bending forwards a little so she could draw her daughter into her tight embrace.

Kira entered the ward, a cheerful smile spread across his face, before looking questioningly at his fiancee for an explanation of the current scenario.

"You won't believe it, but the moment Cagalli came around she seems to have lost almost all of her hurtful feelings for Athrun. She doesn't seem to be the least depressed of heartbroken." whispered Miriallia, into Kira's ear, the young doctor nodding slowly.

"That's interesting. But since she's this way, I think we should just let her be." replied Kira knowingly, nodding his head sternly in his fiancee's direction.

"Honey, are you hungry? I could quickly make a trip to the hopsital and whip up some of your favourite fish porridge?" asked Ochika, slowly walking away and quickening her pace when Cagalli nodded and grinned sweetly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was nearing dark, and Athrun and Mia had settled down by the dining table to wait for Patrick Zala to arrive and start off the banquet.

"Athrun, are you excited, about tomorrow?" asked Mia sweetly, smiling babyishly up at her fiance, who just quickly nodded uneasily.

The blue-haired co-ordinator had only just realised and remembered that he and Mia's wedding was to be held tomorrow, at the town church tomorrow.

"I can already imagine you, looking so charmingly handsome in that black tuxedo. It'll be like a dream come true for me, my prince charming." said Mia leaning sideways onto Athrun and nuzzling his shoulder gently.

Although Mia was two years Athrun's junior, he always thought that girls matured faster than guys, but she was ever so childish still. It was either she was immature, or she was plainly trying to act cute to win him over.

However, actign cute was not going to win Athrun over at all. He hated people who impersonated others, and worst of all, acted cute and refused to show their true being and character.

Athrun was pulled out of his thoughts when his father arrived and cleared his throat loudly.

Mia greeted Patrick Zala lively, followed by Athrun who did it in a stern and formal manner like he had always done so since he was a little boy.

Back then, when he was still a juvenile co-ordinator, things were the better than they could ever have been. His mother was always there to accompany him when his father was out working at PLANTs.

But ever sicne his mother was killed in the Junius 7 incident, things screwed up and went haywire. This incident was partially the cause of his father's curent personality, and his extreme and vengeful hate for naturals.

"Athrun, I'm sure you're aware that by tomorrow, the pair of you will be wed?" questioned Patrick Zala, looking expectantly at his blue-haired son, who had aquired most of his mother's traits.

"I'm aware, father. Rest assured, I will not let you down." answered Atrhun, trying to sound firm, although it pained him to force thew ords up his throat and out of his mouth.

If he didn't let his father down, he would be betraying Cagalli, but what choice did he have now? It was too late, Kira and the others probably wouldn't be so cunnign and appear on the wedding day and steal Athrun back again.

What's worse, Cagalli was probably as hurt and depressed as ever.

"Very well, you've certainly proved yourself worthy of being my son." stated Patrick, tucking into his dinner.

"Thank you, father," replied Athrun firmly, beginning his dinner as well, and forcing hismelf to eat even though he had no apetite at all.

After dinner, Patrick gathered Athrun in the lounge so he could give him his blessings and so he could speak to them privately.

"Athrun, after you marry Mia, I hope you'll be able to make her happy." said Patrick Zala, fiddling with his cigar.

"Rest assured I will," said Atrhun, saluting his father.

"Also, I don't care whether you love her or not, just make sure she's contented. If I hear of anything from her, I'll know how to deal with you. In addition, if you do something else, I'll let you see that freakin' natural lover of yours whenever you want." said Patrick, his gaze returning to Athrun.

Athrun had perked up at his father's statement, and seemed eager to listen. "I'll do anything, please," he pleaded, losing his formal appearance.

"You must keep faithful to Mia though, I will allow you to see that dumb blonde anytime you like if you _consumnate_ your marriage with Mia." explained Patrick, smoking his cigar.

Athrun nearly choked on his saliva. _Consumnate_ his marriage, with _Mia_? Oh goodness, this couldn't be happenening. He had already betrayed Cagalli bad enough, the last thing he wanted to do, was to betray her even more by consumnating his marriage with Mia.

Once Patrick had made his point clear, he exitted the lounge, leaving Athrun sitting there, stoned and stunned.

There was an awkward silence, before Mia's shrill voice calling his name, made him get up and tend to her needs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Cagalli, the doctors have decided to move you form this unit to the general unit, where you'll be able to get up and walk around." said Kira, smiling widely at the blodne girl, who had just finished with her porridge.

Just then, Mika came walking in, holding two leashes, one leashing Mac and the other leashing Holly.

Holly barked jovially at the sight of her owner, who frantically quitened the dog down, so that she would not awaken other ward patients.

Mika unleashed Holly, so the female husky could jump up onto her owner's bed to lie down.

"Holly, you can't stay here like last time. You're too big," said Cagalli stroking her pet husky's thick and glossy fur.

"Oh Cagalli, I'm so glad you're alright." said Mika, careful not to bring up anything about Athrun,as Ochika had gave her a tinkle earlier and had delivered the good enws to her and had explained everything fully.

"Thanks," replied Cagalli politely, shifting over to hte side a little so Holly could settle down comfortably.

"Umm Mika, when you came here, was anyone following you?" asked Miriallia nervously, seeing a tanned skinned man with blonde hair approaching the ward.

"Not that I knew of, why?" asked Mika curiously, but ebfore Mirre woulc reply, the man walked in.

"Heya! It's so good to see ya! Are ya ok, now?" asked Dearka Elthman, walking up to Cagalli.

"Yes I'm fine, you jackass. Now I don't need any super glue," said Cagalli bluntly.

"Aren't ya sad about what happened?" asked Dearka, before Kira could clamp his hand oevr the blonde guy's mouth.

"Not anymore, I'll live," replied Cagalli, sighing and lying down on her bed.

_A/N A lot of people say that Dearka's a little blurr and nutty in this fanfic, well he's supposed to be. It's just to add some humour, anyway, Cagalli's character has changed a lot hasn't it? Well, I guess you'll be glad to know she'll be back to normal soon. Anyway, pls review! _


	6. Give & Take

Chapter 6 Give And Take

_A/N Many of you are going to hate me for this chapter, for those of you who know what the word "consummate" means, you should know what's coming up in this chapter. But anyway, I hope you like it!_

Even though it was barely dawn, Athrun was already wide awake along with Mia and his father, who were busy preparing for the wedding, which would be held at 7 a.m sharp. Athrun stood in front of the mirror, staring at himself.

"What the hell has become of me? I'm such a weakling, a fool. I can't even make my own decisions and keep them the way they are. In addition, because of all this, I've been forced to leave the love of my life, for some impersonator." Athrun thought to himself, as he stared absent mindedly at his reflection.

Athrun came back to reality when his enhanced hearing picked up Mia's high-pitched singing, from the corridor outside his bedroom. The former Justice pilot put a formal expression on his face, and began straightening his coat and adjusting his maroon coloured tie.

Mia entered the room, prancing around gracefully, but she stopped and blushed deeply when her gaze fell upon Athrun.

"My, you look so handsome." commented Mia softly, her hand over her mouth, as she grinned gently up at her _'prince charming'_.

Athrun just forced a smile, before trying to turn and walk off and out of the room, however, he was stopped by Mia who blocked the path, pouting at him babyishly. It was pretty obvious that the pink-headed girl wanted something from her fiance, although Athrun wasn't quite sure what.

In order to keep her contented, the first thing that came to Athrun's mind was to _kiss_ her, however, as much as he didn't want to, he also wanted to get some peace and quiet for a while.

The blue-haired co-ordinator grudgingly bent forward and gave the girl a quick peck on the cheek, before quickly brushing past her and walking briskly out of the bedroom.

Mia giggled softly hand over her mouth, her cheeks a brilliant shade of magenta.

The tension within Athrun only worsened when the wedding bells started ringing, and the wedding ceremony started. There were a few guests who had been invited by Mia and his father, and all seemed eager to witness the event.

The priest placed his hands over Mia and Athrun's heads, before reciting the rites of matrimony. "Do you, Mia Campbell, pledge to look after Athrun Zala, in sickness or in health? And do you take this man to be your husband?"

"I do," replied Mia softly, although she made sure she was loud enough for the priest to hear her.

Mia gently slid the ring on Athrun's fourth finger on his left hand, before looking down at the floor, blushing profusely.

"Do you, Athrun Zala, pledge to look after Mia Campbell, in sickness or in health? And do you take this woman to be your wife?" asked the priest once more.

There was an awkward silence, before Athrun took a quick glance at his father through the corner of his eye. The former Justice pilot still hesitated, "Sorry Cagalli, I really am," he said silently.

"I do," replied Athrun, taking the ring and placing in on Mia's long and slender finger.

The small crowd gathered in the church, erupted with loud claps and cheers from time to time.

Patrick Zala certainly looked pleased and satisified, for once. Athrun could feel the guilt within him, bubble in his lower gut. He had betrayed Cagalli, he had wed Mia, and he was supposed to consumnate his marriage that very night.

A marriage was supposed to be a joyful event, an event held when two people love each other so truly, that they want to be together for the rest of their life. Even sex was supposed ot be considered a good thing.

Like the sciptures said, sex is a gift from God. A gift where by two people love each other so deeply, that their two bodies come together as one.

However, Athrun's case did not follow my God's guidelines. He was forced to marry someone he did NOT love, and was also going to be forced to have sex with her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Cagalli, you should eat more, you need to build up your strength and replenish lost fluids and reserves." said Ochika knowingly, urging her daughter to finish her rice and meat.

"Mother, at the rate I'm eating, I'll be as fat as a pig in no time." retorted Cagalli, frowning at her mother, who sighed and cleared the tray, plates and cutlery.

"Actually, your mother's right. You're still rather scrawny, like a stick. You used to be more lean," remarked Miriallia, nodding knowingly in the blonde girl's direction.

Cagalli just pursed her lips and engrossed herself with looking at the meadow outside her window. In the distance, Cagalli could see butterflies flying about chasing each other. Sometimes, even rabbits coming out of their bunny holes, hopping about and twitching their noses.

"Umm Cagalli, do you want to go for a walk? You could take Holly along," said Miriallia, granting Cagalli's wish.

Cagalli turned to toward her auburn-haired friend and nodded eagerly. The female husky lying on the ceramic tiled floor beside her bed, perked up at the sound of her name.

Just as Cagalli, Holly and Miriallia were walking out of the ward, they bumped into Kira, who stopped them in their midst.

"Wait, wait! Where are the trio of you going?" questioned the youngish doctor, pushing back some of his brunette coloured hair.

"We're just going for a walk in the meadow behind the hospital vicinity, Cagalli needs to get some fresh air. She's been cooped up indoors for quite a while, besides, the scenery looks rather picturesque." said Miriallia, taking out a small pocket sized, digital camera from her side pocket.

Kira looked askance at the trio before sighing, and dismissing them, still shaking his head as he watched the three females walk off.

When Cagalli exitted the hospital doors and walked into the meadow, she felt a zephyr blow past her cheeks, and running through her blonde locks. There was a floral scent of magnolia and chamomile running in the air, and it brought new life to Cagalli's lungs.

Holly barked and ran into the meadow ground, barking and chasing little squirels around, watching them scurry up the tree trunks and up into the safety of their tree holes.

Miriallia walked up to Cagalli and placed a calm and caring hand on her shoulder.

"This is the life and the world of paradise you could've left behind, if you had moved on." said Miriallia, looking out beyond the still lake, and out into the horizon.

The sun was not fully up in the sky yet, although it was already 7.45 a.m, which didn't make it so hot for the trio.

Cagalli setted herself on a nearby rock, throwing sticks for Holly to fetch back and forth. After a while, the blonde girl even picked up a fluffy baby rabbit, which had ran across from her.

It brought Ochika such joy, as she watched her daughter smile and laugh around with her friend and pet dog. It seemed as though Cagalli had forgotten everything about Athrun, and she meant, COMPLETELY EVERYTHING.

"Amazing, isn't it? How her mindset and emotions changed so drastically, just like that." stated Kira, coming up to the senior nurse from behind.

"Yeah, but I'm still wondering if she's really willing move on, or if she's just pretending so that we won't have to worry about her." sighed Ochika, not taking her gaze off her daughter.

"What d'you mean?" asked Kira, perking up from his file, and waiting eagerly for an answer from Ochika.

"I mean, she could just be fayning her happiness to put us at ease, but on the inside she could still be hurting. I mean, her heart was torn into the tiniest pieces, it couldn't have healed overnight." explained Ochika knowingly, turning her head to face the young brunette doctor.

"I understand your point, however, I don't think Cagalli would fayne such a thing. You know her better than I do, she's the type who would just let her ture emotions show. Maybe it was the dream she had that influenced her," remarked Kira, stating his point of view.

"Yeah, I suppose. But I guess it's best not to remind her of, Athrun." sighed Ochika, grinning ruefully at Kira before turnign and resuming her nursing duties.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Time flew like an eagle that day, and certainly it was going too fast for Athrun to cope with. One moment it was tea, the next it was dinner, and now it was 10 p.m, and he was supposed to do something he dreaded.

"Athrun, I've told Mia about the consummation, and she doesn't seem to mind. If I hear from her tomorrow that you refused to do the task, you will get more then hell from me, is that clear?" Patrick stated firmly, staring penetratively at his son.

"Y-Yes, father." replied Athrun uneasily, his head turning face the side and closing his eyes, so he could breathe properly, and straighten out the things he had bunched up in his head.

Athrun took a deep breath, before turning on heel and proceeding toward the bedroom. He gently twisted the doorknob and pushed open the door, Mia was already waiting for him on the bed, wearign a sleek spaghetti strapped dress, made of fine silver coloured silk.

The room had a dim atmosphere and on the bedside table was a little burner, burnign some essential oils. Goodness, she was actually willing to consumnate their marriage at such an early stage?

_Sure chikai isokgu tabi ni _

_Butsuke ai chigire au_

_Tagai no hane no itami_

_kanji te iru_

Mia smiled seductively up at the blue-haired co-ordinator, her eyes trailing down his lean frame onto the bed, before shooting back up to look at him.

It sent a tingling sensation running down Athrun's spine, and he could feel the hairs on his neck beginning to pull erect.

Hesitating for a moment, Athrun grudgingly sat down on the bed beside Mia.

"Ok, just do it and get it over with," Athrun urged hismelf, slowly inching closer to the pink-headed girl, who seemed ready for anything.

_Samishisa ni yogore ta_

_Ude de daita_

_Sore igai no nani ka wo_

_Shiranai kara_

Athrun closed his eyes and began to spin a fantasy about Mia being Cagalli, hoping that at least his little fantasy would help him pull through the sticky situation he was trapped in for now.

Very slowly, he felt his lips brush against Mia's moist ones. He heard the girl whimper slightly, as he shifted his entire body on hers, hoping he wouldn't flatten her in the midst of doing so.

_Tsunagaru shunkan_

_Mezame ru eien_

_Machi kogareru_

In a moment, their lips met in a deep kiss, their tongues intertwining in each other's mouths.

As much as Athrun didn't want to do this, he had to. Or he'd be far worse off than a chicken on a hook.

The former Justice pilot continued weaving his little fantasy, and as though it was real, when he opened his eyes a little, Mia's face contorted into Cagalli's. Athrun could even hear Cagalli's voice now, telling him that he should never give up hope.

Athrun's hands ran all over Mia, before coming back down to his sides, and sliding themselves under Mia's skirt and up her thighs.

_Haya sugiru toki no_

_Matataki ni sara sare te_

_Hitori de wa _

_Todo ka nai_

_Nagai nante _

_kie sou na kotoba ja_

The essential oils were making him feel kind of high, and he was soon seeing everything as a blurr of shapes and colours.

Mia however, was grinning maliciously to herself. "Wow, I didn't think he'd be so willing. But what's making him behave this way? Hah, it must be the essential oils, he's probably losing his senses already."

Sure enough, Athrun suddenly tore open Mia's dress, starting to feel around her.

Mia moaned when she felt Athrun roll off her underwear. Goodness, she was going to be in paradise soon.

_A/N Hate me for this chapter, if you must! I hate it too, but it's the way the plot goes! FLAME me all you like, I'm prepared! I'm not too good with marriages eoither, . Bad bad Kira, bad bad! I'm not some hooligan, ok, so pls review! And to 'Michiyo Hikari' thanks for the spellign correction. _


	7. Remorse & Regret

Chapter 7 Remorse & Regret

_A/N I know many of you have second thoughts about whether you should continue reading this fanfic, but by all means if you're think I'm being evil or anything, do tell me. Majority of you are probably cursing at me because of the last chapter; and some have already decided to stop reading. But I suppose it would be a little more relieving for me to tell you that even if the most drastic things happen, everything is going to turn out OK. Anyway, enjoy!_

"Cagalli, your mother told me to bring you this from the hospital kitchen." Said Miriallia, placing the tray supporting a large bowling containing some green, spongy textured food on her bedside table.

The moment the blonde girl's honey-brown eyes fell upon the substance, which was supposed to be her food, her face contorted into a perfectly disgusted expression, which could've frightened off even the most hideous of things.

"Uh er, she said it's _good_ for you." Gulped Miriallia, feeling her stomach give a lurch, when she looked down at the substance in the bowl.

"THAT is supposed to be GOOD for me?" questioned Cagalli, eyebrows raised, and looking disapprovingly up at her friend. "That stuff looks like it'll make me barf, more like it!"

"I don't know Cagalli, your mother just told me to send it over." Remarked Mika, sighing and settling herself in a nearby plastic chair.

"She's right, honey bunny, don't blame her. The words came from my mouth. I did tell her to send it over." Alleged Ochika, placing a hand on her hip and looking at her daughter.

"_Eew_! It looks foul! What is it? It looks awfully like moss with shitake mushrooms!" squealed Cagalli, writhing about on her bed.

Ochika sighed before smiling gently, "Yes, it's got shitake mushrooms in it, but it definitely does not contain _moss_."

Cagalli shuddered, and she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand out. "Do I HAVE to eat it?" The blonde girl questioned timidly, looking reluctantly up at her mother.

Ochika grinned cruelly in the most sadistic way, before bursting into a fit of raucous laughter.

"Yes, you have to! No excuses, whines, complaints or screeches. Eat up, now. It's got ginseng and some other herbs that will help you regain your strength!" commanded Ochika sternly, digging the spoon into the icky looking green substance and thrusting it into Cagalli's hands.

The nurse walked briskly out of the ward to resume her daily nursing duties, leaving her adoptive daughter and friend in the ward.

Miriallia giggled slightly, but stopped abruptly when the blonde girl shot her a penetrating stare.

Miriallia cleared her throat and shifted in her seat, before watching the blonde girl shiver and shake as she swallowed down her food.

Miriallia couldn't help but think if Cagalli had really decided to move on, and forget Athrun, or if she was faking it all. The temptation and the urge to ask her, was getting stronger with each second that passed.

And suddenly, out of the blue, Miriallia blurted it all out to her friend. "Haveyoureallyforgottenaboutathrun?"

Cagalli stared stunned and puzzled up at the auburn-haired girl, who just sighed and was left with no choice but to repeat her question.

"Have you really forgotten about Athrun?" asked Miriallia, this time slower and clearer than the last.

Cagalli stopped her eating, and looked down at the virgin white bed sheets of the hospital bed, as though in deep thought.

"It's not surprising you asked, I know one of you was bound to pop that question sooner or later. Well, I haven't forgotten him, of course, but at the same time, I think it's time I carry on with my life. I can't spend the rest of my days worrying and fretting over someone I can't or will never have." Explained Cagalli, hugging her legs up on the bed.

Miriallia seemed eager to listen to her blonde friend speak, and was staring curiously, and wide-eyed at the blonde girl.

"No doubt, I will love him forever, and always till the end of time. But like I have said before, fate brought us together, but destiny tore us apart. I still regard him as a close friend, but I still wish we had a second chance." Continued Cagalli, sighing once more before wiping away the tears that were blurring her vision.

Kira had been watching from outside the ward, and walked in after Cagalli had finished her little summary of what she felt and thought.

The brunette doctor gave his fiancée a stern look, as though searching her entire mind and heart, for an answer to why she had questioned Cagalli, on a matter he had told her not to bring up in the blonde girl's presence.

"Cagalli, it's not that we have no trust in you, it's just that the past time you behaved absolutely differently to what you're behaving now. At first, it gave me a hunch that you had come down with Amnesia." Retorted Kira, interrupting the conversation the duo of young women had been having.

"I know, I can't seem to explain why I suddenly felt different about everything that has happened. It's like I've been given a new life or something," said Cagalli, shaking her head and shrugging.

"Well, we're just glad that you've come to your senses. Every time you went into such a fit of suffering, we all were thrown into suffering as well. A suffering that made us suffers; to see you in such a sorry state." Explained Miriallia, placing a warm hand on Cagalli's hand.

"Rest assured, I will not put you in such a spot again." Said Cagalli, saluting her doctor and auburn-haired friend.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Throughout the whole morning, Athrun had been sitting on the couch, staring dazedly out of the living room window. He was feeling so guilty, that he couldn't even look at the clouds floating innocently across their blue background, with a clear conscience.

He was scarred, and he meant scarred for life. He had betrayed the one and only love of his life, and consummated his marriage with someone he didn't even love.

Mia Campbell had just taken off somewhere, and said she would be back in a jiffy, which was to Athrun's disgust. It wasn't like he wanted to consummate his marriage, he wad forced to, and for some dumb reason he had felt so high that night, that he had lost total control over himself.

Athrun hit himself hard on the head and leaned back onto the couch, hand on his temples, and his eyes closed.

How was he going to face Cagalli now? What, go up to her, tell her he was married to Mia and say that he had consummated his marriage? Oh for goodness sake, if he were to do that she'd probably faint on the spot.

But then again, he couldn't deny it either. It had all happened, they were all facts. Time was moving so fast, it had all happened in the blink of an eye.

Sure enough, the sound of Mia's screechy voice could be heard when the front door of the house swung open and closed shut with a soft click.

She pranced up to him, and kissed him gently on the nose. "I'm back," she said.

Athrun sat bolt upright, before stretching a little and getting up. "I'm going somewhere, and you're NOT to follow me." Instructed Athrun firmly.

"You're going to see that _girl_ aren't you? By all means, go ahead, its part of the agreement anyway." Said Mia grinning widely.

Athrun found that Mia seemed extremely happy that he was leaving the house to see CAGALLI. He had expected her whine and squeal about and cling onto him like a bloodsucking leech.

But without wasting anymore of the precious time, he had to conserve, he rushed off out into the late-morning sun.

The sun's rays prickled on his skin, as he squinted, looking into the distance. The hospital wasn't say far from where he was, and it wasn't say near either.

Nevertheless, he was going to walk there. It would waste an extra 10 minutes to go to the car park collect his car and drive there.

When he stepped into the hospital, he checked with the counter lady for Cagalli's ward before rushing off once more, his heart thumping in his chest.

Reaching the entrance to the ward, Athrun took a deep breath before entering.

Almost immediately he was greeted by the harsh stares of Kira and Miriallia, before his eyes became level with the one he had came all the way to see, Cagalli.

She didn't look one bit weak or hurt, but instead, her eyes were blazing with fury and anger.

The blonde girl hopped off the hospital bed before walking up to him. Staring furiously up at the blue-haired co-ordinator, she suddenly extended and arm and delivered a stinging slap across his face.

Athrun had to take a step back from the impact, as his hand flew to his left cheek. His skin was burning and stinging painfully, but worst of all his heart had just broken into a zillion pieces, even the best man at jigsaw puzzles would never be able to mend it.

"You stinking jerk! You can save your breath because that freakin' wife of yours has said everything for you!" bellowed Cagalli, her eyebrows furrowed in anger, her fists clenched tight.

Athrun's jaw dropped in shock. She knew, she already knew. The former Justice pilot finally came to realization that the place Mia had been earlier, was the very place he was at that very moment!

"Seriously, I thought you would at least have had been faithful enough to me by refusing to marry her. But I compromised a little, thinking that ok, you were FORCED to marry her! But then that bimbo told me you had consummated your marriage! It explains everything, asshole! Your feelings for me have been nothing more than peanuts!" hollered Cagalli, giving Athrun another slap across the face.

There were stares coming at Athrun from every direction, left, right, in front and behind.

The former Justice pilot, stumbled a little before turning on heel and speeding off out of the ward and towards the men's bathroom.

The moment Athrun had locked himself inside a cubicle, he burst into a fit of noisy tears. He sank down to the floor, feeling weak and defeated.

His hopes and dreams had been hopelessly shattered! He wanted to escape from Mia and his father, but now, even if he did, it wouldn't be of any use.

Athrun wouldn't have Cagalli to turn to if he did manage to escape now. He had no one now. He was left alone, in a bug and dark world, with no one to take him by the hand and guide him.

Sure, he sounded like a real jerk and a weakling. But truth is, he was a jerk and a weakling. He had been a weakling all along, depending on Cagalli all the time. He had been so weak, he couldn't even help himself make decisions.

But no matter how much he tortured himself, nothing would ever take the pain he felt, away……………………………………………………………………………….


	8. Swirling Emotions

Chapter 8 Swirling Emotions

_A/N Sorry for the really long update, I've been banned from the computer till October, which is when the exams start. Which means, I won't update as fast as before till mid October or so, sorry! Anyway, enjoy!_

The former justice pilot only returned home hours later, looking depressed and stoned. His alabaster coloured cheeks, which usually held a light glow, now looked deathly pale.

Athrun dragged his feet up the mahogany staircase toward his bedroom; however, the young Zala hesitated before entering. He just wanted to have some peace of mind before he was once again sucked into his problematic life.

Meanwhile, in the very bedroom itself, Mia quickly signaled to her lover to dive under the bed to hide. She'd be exposed if Athrun found out she was two-timing him. But then again, wouldn't he be happy?

Athrun had always longed to stay by his _Cagalli's_ side, and if he found Mia out, he'd go into a short state of shock before going into a fit of complete ecstasy. But I guess; it always paid to play on the safe side of things.

The blue-headed co-ordinator took a deep and raspy breath, before slowly twisting the doorknob of his bedroom and entering. The young Zala was too stoned and saddened to notice that his wife was hiding under the covers, and that his bedroom held a rather romantic and misty aura.

Athrun headed straight for the bathroom, before slipping in and disappearing behind its sliding door.

Mia breathed a quick sigh of relief, before gesturing to her lover to come out and get away while he could.

Mia's purple-headed lover slowly eased himself out from under the bed, gave Mia a quick peck on the cheek before grabbing his clothes and making a wild dash to safety.

Mia quickly turned on the rest of the bedroom lights and slipped on a robe, just as Athrun exited the bathroom.

"Athrun, are you alright?" questioned Mia concernedly, seeing the rather insipid look upon her husband's face, though she knew perfectly why he looked that way.

Certainly her little plan was going the way it should, so what if she was having an affair? It's not like Athrun would care. In fact, he didn't even love her in the first place.

However, even though the former justice pilot didn't love her, it didn't mean he could just turn his back and walk out the door to freedom, just like that. No way, never ever!

Mia was puzzled at how she could love two young men at once, but nevertheless, she still did. No matter what people said or how she thought, it would never change that fact. She loved Athrun, and she loved her dear purple-headed so-called 'prince', who was none other than Yuuna Roma Seiran!

Athrun's head spun to face his wife, and he was snapped out of his thoughts in an instant. Immediately, his expression contorted from a stoned and depressed expression, to a mixture of hate and remorse.

"You drove me up the wall, Mia! You left me no choice! I thought maybe I would someday learn to love you, but everything you've done; it's only made me hate you to the core! Why do you do this to me? If you really love me then let me go freely!" bellowed Athrun, angry tears forming behind his emerald orbs.

"Athrun, if I love you, why would I let you go? If a person loves another, he or she would forever want to be with that person!" said Mia devastated, horrified at Athrun's statements.

"You don't get it, do you? You'll NEVER get it! Love can't be forced, Mia! The love Cagalli and I shared was special, it was special and great! It was so great it could even withstand the darkest storm! But you, YOU had to come along and shatter everything we had!" hollered Athrun, letting his emotions take control of him, his tears running down his cheeks.

"Athrun! Get a grip on yourself! Even though your love for one another has never and will not EVER change, the SITUATION has changed! Nothing can be done now!" answered Mia, grabbing Athrun by then shoulders and shaking him.

"Don't touch me, you're a curse! What sin have I committed to have deserved this! Heaven, give me answers! Cagalli and I were finally brought together after a rough ride, why did you have to carelessly tear us apart!" yelled Athrun, shaking Mia off and falling to his knees.

The blue-headed co-ordinator broke down once more, into a fit of noisy tears. Lightning flashed and thunder sounded, as rain began to pour from the grey clouds that had gathered overhead.

Out of the blue, the phone on the dresser table rang, Mia padded across the carpeted floor over to the phone, which was vibrating with each ring. The female co-ordinator picked it up and answered the call.

Mia hesitated before turning to Athrun, "It's yours," she said.

Athrun sniffed before getting up to his feet and moving over. Clearing his throat, he tried to sound as though he hadn't been crying at all.

"Hello?"

"Athrun, this is Ochika here. Are you alright, honey? I've been trying to call for the past few hours, but nobody picked up!" Came the worried and anxious voice of Cagalli's adoptive mother.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me. How's Cagalli?" asked Athrun.

"Athrun, you really are a respectable person. I called to ask how you are, and yet you still worry about Cagalli instead of taking care of yourself. Don't worry, she's in good hands." Replied Ochika, sounding as though a huge load had been lifted off her back.

There was an awkward silence over the phone, and only the buzzing of the phone line could be heard. The phone line was not as receptive as usual through the blustery weather, which made the two parties hard to hear over the phone.

"Athrun, I just want to say, I'm really sorry about Cagalli. She changed all of a sudden after her last setback, she's totally different. I know it's hard on you, but I'm really sorry. As much as I hate to say this, I think it's best if you let her go. She doesn't look like she'll ever forgive you. I used to be telling Cagalli this in the past, but now I'm telling _you_ this. I'm really sorry, Athrun." Said Ochika, finally ending her longwinded explanation.

"It's alright, I'll live. No matter what the Earth still spins twenty-four seven." Said Athrun, before he and Ochika hung up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What did he say?" asked Miriallia, turning to the senior nurse, who sighed deeply.

"He asked how Cagalli was and I told him she was in good hands. Other then that, he spoke quite normally. His words were formal and polite; however, I think he had been crying previously, judging from the way his voice sounded." Reported Ochika, approaching Cagalli who had a ferocious expression spread across her features.

"I think I can feel his pain. He's been put in a spot like Cagalli once was. Though if you ask me, I think he deserves it." Said Miriallia knowingly.

"It's his turn to suffer now. Who asked him not to react quickly and properly to things," Retorted Kira, joining the ladies in their little conversation.

"You can tell that jerky asshole that it's OVER between us. He can live happily with Mia Campbell if he wants to. And I wish them a conjugal bliss in their marriage and may they have many offspring!" exclaimed Cagalli heatedly.

"Why did you use 'offspring'? That term is used only for animals," asked Ochika, turning to her daughter, an eyebrow raised.

"Because those two are animals, and animals have baby animals, which are offspring! So I'm not wrong!" remarked Cagalli, bringing her legs up onto the hospital bed.

"Cagalli, that's a little insolent of you! How can you call Athrun an _animal_? After all, he was the sweetheart in your life before!" Ochika fought back.

Cagalli just snorted loudly and turned away from her mother and two friends.

Kira flipped through Cagalli's medical records and stopped at the last page in particular.

"Oh Cagalli, you can be discharged in two days time." Said Kira, forcing a smile, in an attempt to brighten the current scenario.

"That's great, thank you for all you've done, Kira. We're grateful," said Ochika quickly, realizing that Cagalli wasn't going to open her mouth to say anything at all.

"Cagalli, if you ask me, Athrun isn't all to blame for everything that has happened. He was forced into everything," said Ochika knowingly.

"So you're telling me he was forced to have consummate his marriage with Mia? Forced to have _sex_ with her? It's his body, mother! He has control over it! Now stop talking about this! It's annoying me even further!" hollered Cagalli, slamming her hands over her ears to block out any sound that occurred.

Ochika just sighed and looked worried at Kira and Miriallia, knowing that if things were to return to normal, it would take more than just hope and determination.

_A/N I know, shock shock! Yuuna? Mia's lover, I know unusual combo. But who else could I have put her with? Will Athrun suffer the same plight as Cagalli did? Or will he get on with life? Find out in the next few chappies! Anyway, hope you liked this chappie, pls review!_


	9. Denying The Truth

Chapter 9 Denying The Truth

_A/N Ok, finally an update, well I am banned from the computer, anyway. Even though my ban ends this coming Friday, my exams start next week, so you'll have to wait a while before my next update, sorry!_

Mia brushed her long silky, baby-pink hair, as she admired herself through the reflection in her dresser-top mirror. The impersonator hummed one of Lacus Clyne's songs as she did, flicking her hair from side to side every now and then, as though checking it's bounciness and shine.

Athrun lay slouched on the bed, a pillow behind him, which was the only source of support for his back. His usually calm and gentle features now held a brooding look, as he stared morosely up at the pale ceiling.

The former Justice pilot's head lolled over to his left, giving him a clear view of what was going on just outside the window. He could see courting couples strolling down the sidewalk, along with some toddlers and kids running around the playground, squealing in delight.

Clearly, the blue-haired co-ordinator missed his blonde female companion, Cagalli Yula Athha. Although his expressions didn't show much of his hurt and emotions, one could tell that he had countless thoughts jumbled up in his head.

"Athrun, I'm going out for a while. I'm going to run a small errand for a nearby orphanage, rest assured I'll be back before midnight." Said Mia amiably, planting a soft and passionate kiss on her husband's left cheek, before disappearing out the door.

Athrun saw the pink-headed girl exit the front gate and sashay down the sidewalk and out of sight.

Although Mia had clearly stated that she was going to run a charitable errand for a nearby orphanage, she had been feigning it. She was going to Yuuna Roma Seiran's house to spend some time with him.

Back in the bedroom, the most Athrun could do was throw his head back and feel the loneliness engulf his entire mind and body. Not that he had been kept occupied when Mia was around, but at least the pink-headed girl would make some kind of noise.

Every single night, Athrun pined for Cagalli. Every so often, he would find himself unable to fall asleep and would let his emotions run free, streams of tears running down the sides of his face and to the back of his head.

Thoughts, emotions and questions flooded Athrun's mind everytime he thought of the blonde girl. Would she ever return to his side? Would she ever forgive him? Or would she forget about him entirely and move on in life?

The young Zala missed Cagalli's honey brown eyes, her husky voice and the feel of her soft skin against his. Athrun rolled over onto his side before throwing his legs over the pillow, feeling the salty tears flow from his eyes once more.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Cagalli, are you feeling alright? You seemed a little sick and tired of your surroundings." Questioned Miriallia, looking questioningly at her blonde friend, who was propped up in bed and biting her lower lip, while staring blankly into space.

"I'm euphoric that somebody has finally; and actually noticed that! Ugh! I've been bored to death being cooped up here, twenty-four seven!" exclaimed Cagalli, her voice tinted with sarcasm.

"Well, you should've said something about it then. Don't bottle everything up inside you." Said Ochika knowingly, raising an eyebrow at her daughter.

"Fine, now you know! Can I please go somewhere, where I can feel the wind in my hair, and smell the sweet scent of flowers and fresh air!" retorted Cagalli, raising her hand sin the air.

"If you mean the beach, ok, but mind you it's already way past dark. You might not even be able to see the flowers growing in the grass patches. Besides, it could be quite chilly out there." Warned Miriallia, looking disapprovingly at the blonde girl.

Seeing the disappointed and annoyed look cast upon Cagalli's face, Ochika sighed deeply. "Miriallia, I guess it's ok to go out for some fresh air. Besides, even if it's chilly you could always bring along a shawl or a sweater?"

Cagalli perked up, a distinct glow in her honey brown orbs.

"Alright then, up you get! Adios, Nurse Ochika!" greeted Miriallia cheerfully, before leading the way out, her footsteps following a rhythmic beat.

When the duo approached the seashore, they settled themselves about a few metres from the water, enjoying the feel of the beady sand under their feet.

There were scores of stars shining and shimmering in the dark night sky, like little pinpricks of light on their silken background. The deep satin water curled up against the sand, a few grabs swimming in the tide creating a few ripples.

"It's such a pity Kira couldn't tag along. Or it would've been a picture perfect with the two of you mutually." Teased Cagalli, nudging the auburn haired girl lightly in the ribs.

Dread swept over Miriallia, as much as she didn't want to have to bring up the 'Athrun' topic, she felt doubtful about Cagalli's sudden change in behaviour towards the blue-haired co-ordinator.

"Cagalli umm, I want you to answer me truthfully on this." Stated Miriallia, trying to sound firm. Cagalli perked up to look at her friend, her fingers digging into the sand around her.

"Have you really given up on Athrun? I mean you used to love him so profoundly; it was as though the two of you were match made in heaven! But now it's appalling how your attitude and mindset toward him changed so drastically overnight!" alleged Miriallia hysterically.

"Like I've said, he's nothing more than a person living in this world, to me. I've long gotten over him. He can grieve and beg all he likes, but the fact still remains that I will never return to him." Contradicted Cagalli.

Despite Cagalli's use of stern vocabulary, Miriallia could sense the doubt and unwillingness in the girl's voice.

"Don't you lie to me, Cagalli, Athrun sees you as a proverbial diamond in the rough! His love for you is true! No doubt he hurt you badly once, but it doesn't mean he deserves the same treatment from you! To be truthful, the only two young men I've known in my life to be ever so affectionate, is Kira and Athrun." Argued Miriallia, speaking in a tone used in heart-to-heart talks.

"Why does everyone divulge that to me!" screeched Cagalli, catapulting to her feet, causing some sand particles to be blown away in the passing zephyr.

"Everyone divulges that to you, because it's a fact! You know it yourself Cagalli, you know you still love him! So, why are you being so obstinate!" barked Miriallia, jogging after Cagalli, as the blonde girl jogged off before breaking into a mature sprint.

Miriallia stopped after a stitch formed in her side. Goodness gracious, for a girl, Cagalli seemed to have an excellent amount of stamina, and boy, did she sprint at a high-speed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mia lay comfortably and contentedly in Yuuna's arms, as she took frequent sips from her glass of champagne.

"What's the matter, baby? You look troubled." Said Yuuna, nuzzling the side of Mia's neck, making her arch to one side.

"Athrun has been rather withdrawn lately, it pains me to see him in this state." Sighed Mia, putting down her champagne glass and leaning back on her lover's chest.

"Well, I have a solution but I'm not sure if you're willing to try it." Said Yuuna, shifting a bit so he could reach into his pocket and extract a small palm-sized zip lock bag containing tiny rounded pills.

Mia gazed down at the pills before turning to look at Yuuna. "Heroin?" she asked, looking half disapproving and half interested at the same time.

"Bulls-eye, this should be able to give him a good lease of ecstasy. What's more, you won't have to suffer seeing him in this state either." Said Yuuna slyly, a malicious grin spreading across his face.

"But these drugs are illegal. If Athrun and I get caught, or if you get caught…." However, Yuuna cut Mia off.

"Hush, take it or leave it. It's your choice, besides I've got more than just these. I've got loads more like, Marijuana, Ecstasy, Ice and many more." Said Yuuna maliciously, fiddling the dose of pills between his fingers.

Mia sat deep in thought before accepting Yuuna's proposal, "Alright, I'll take it. But how can I make him take it in the first place?"

"Well, obviously you can't let him see that you're feeding him this, right? So hide two pills in his food or mix it up in his drink or something. And when he gets addicted, he won't care whether they're drugs or not, the temptation will be too strong for him to resist." Instructed Yuuna sternly.

Mia thanked Yuuna, before hopping off his lap. She placed a quick peck on his cheek before skipping off.

As Mia had expected, when she got back home, Athrun was still lying emotionlessly on the bed, staring blankly up at the ceiling.

"Athrun you look a little pale, why don't you have a cup of coffee or something?" asked Mia, pretending to sound concerned instead of uneasy.

The pink-headed poured some coffee into a cup before, turning her back slightly to block Athrun's view, and dropping two pills into the hot drink.

Athrun seemed too engaged in his thoughts to even notice what was going on around him.

Slowly, Mia offered Athrun the cup. Athrun hesitated for a moment, looking up at her. Finally, to Mia's delight he accepted and drank the beverage sip by sip.

Within several minutes Athrun was done and he still lay on the bed staring blankly into space.

After what seemed like centuries to Mia, the blue-haired co-ordinator began to mumble and giggle away madly.

"Cagalli, is that you, I've missed …… you so much…….." hiccupped Athrun, sitting up in bed and smiling widely.

Mia grinned to herself, he certainly looked happy enough. Looks like Yuuna's little pills had done their deed after all.


	10. Listen To Your Heart

Chapter 10 Listen To Your Heart

_A/N Yay! My computer ban is over! So I can update freely from now on, but I've got exams the next two weeks so I can only update on weekends! Anyway, one of my reviewers told me that Heroin is injected with needles and is also in powder form, but Heroin now also comes in pills. Anyway, thanks to that reviewer for notifying me on some other drug facts! Hope you like this chappie!_

The early morning sunshine cast a warm and homely aura in the kitchen, where Mia was kept busy preparing a lavish breakfast for her husband, and herself.

"Let's see would Athrun prefer tea or coffee?" Mia muttered under her breath, as she held a teabag in her right hand, and a coffee packet in her left. The female impersonator spent quite a few minutes, dictating whether the blue-haired co-ordinator's morning beverage would be coffee or tea.

However, the person who held the answer to her uncertainty came walking right into the kitchen.

"Athrun honey, would you like coffee or tea?" questioend Mia sweetly, holding up the teabag and the coffee packet.

Athrun perked up and stared at Mia, before his expression changed to a mixture of frustration and anger. Certainly, the former Justice pilot had not forgotten about what Mia had done. It was because of her that he and Cagalli were carelessly torn apart.

Athrun swore that if he had any other options, he would've chosen beer or champagne instead. At least if he was tipsy, he'd forget everything that was around him, all the pain and grief.

Mia stood silently in front of her husband, eyes fixed on him, waiting for a simple answer between coffee and tea. "Athrun, are you alright? You're pulling such a long face that your jaw might touch the ground sooner or later." stated Mia knowingly.

"I just woke up on the wrong side of the bed, thanks to a certain _someone_ who just had to invade my life and turn my world upside down." hissed Athrun, pushing past Mia and into the bathroom. Mia's eyebrows furrowed, before she decided on coffee.

While in the midst of filling the cup with hot water, Mia's thoughts drifted to what she had done to Athrun the night before. Heroin was highly addictive, and it was not easy for one give up on it after being hooked on to it.

Although she would be able to see him happy when he was high on the drug, the happiness he felt was all just a trance. It was a fake happiness, a happiness that only existed in wonderland.

The drug only made Athrun lie to himself, causing hallucinations and dreams of his beloved, Cagalli. Even though could afford to see Athrun happy in this state, he would eventually get addicted to the drug, and if he tried to give it up, it would cause him extreme suffering and excruciating pain.

Mia was thinking so hard, she was oblivious to the fact that the hot beverage had overflowed out of the cup and onto the kitchen table. The female impersonator only came to realization when the hot liquid touched one of her fingertips.

The pink-headed girl yanked her finger back, and sucked it hard to relieve the stinging sensation. Mia shook her head hard before making yet another cup of coffee. Hearing the click of the bathroom door, Mia quickly dropped two Heroin tablets into the beverage and stirring the cup.

Athrun slumped into one of the dinging table chairs, and tilted his head backwards, before closing his eyes and letting images and memories of Cagalli fill his mind.

Mia placed the cup of coffee in front of Athrun, before making several trips back into the kitchen to set the table with cutlery, flapjacks, waffles, honey and a jug of orange squash.

Mia sighed loud enough to get Athrun's attention, "Honey, at least eat or _drink_ something. I'm sure it'll brighten your day and set your brain juices working." urged Mia sweetly.

Athrun's eyes fluttered open, before sitting bolt upright. Athrun couldn't deny that their marriage was now a fact, and that he should serve his duty as a rightful and responsible husband.

Even if he didn't love Mia, she loved him, and she was being rather nice and sweet towards him anyway. She was always waiting on him, and ready to fulfil his wishes.

Athrun sighed softly, before placing two flapjacks on the white porcelain plate before him, and pouring some natural honey on them, and slowly slicing the flapjacks into bite size pieces.

Mia was a brilliant actress, and she acted normally. However, she couldn't deny the fact that she was starting to feel sorry for Athrun, and she was feeling a lot more for him than before.

As she watched the former Justice pilot finish his breakfast, along with the drugged coffee, she couldn't help but close her eyes, and say a simple 'sorry' in her heart, knowing that Athrun would soon be in a trance of ecstasy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Careful when you're talking to her. I don't think she'll like your bringing up of the 'Athrun' topic. It was because I raised it yesterday, that she actually blew her top." warned Miriallia, running a hand through her silky auburn hair.

"I'm aware of the situation, and the consequences." remarked Kira, grinning widely at his fiancee, and thinking of Cagalli pissing off at everyone and throwing a tantrum. "Even though I'm a friend to her, I am also her doctor. Either way, I would still try my best to help her."

Miriallia smiled her special 'that's the spirit' smile, before sending Kira on his way into the ward. Mika was having a cheerful chat with Cagalli, while keeping an eye on Mac and Holly at the same time.

"Umm Mika, I need to speak with Cagalli for a moment, please excuse us." requested Kira politely, smiling a relaxed smile at Mika, who grinned back and obeyed.

Mac and Holly trotted along behind Mika, understanding that Kira needed to be alone with Cagalli to have a good heart-to-heart talk with the blonde girl.

"Cagalli, I know you don't want to talk about Athrun, and I assure you I don't want to bring the subject up either. However, you should really give him a chance and not ignore him like that. He's stopped calling the hospital the past few days, but whenever he did call he always sounded hurt and weak." expressed Kira, speaking to Cagalli like a friend instead of like a doctor.

"If you don't want to bring up the topic, than why are you doing so now? I've already mentioned a billion times, I want nothing more to do with that asshole! He's an unfaithful jerk!" exclaimed Cagalli, her blood beginning to bubble in her veins.

"The reason I brought it up is because somehow, I know that you still share a close bond with him! You still love him, and you know it! So stop denying the truth, Cagalli! I seriously think he was forced to sleep with Mia! I know Athrun well, and he would never do such a despicable thing as to sleep with another girl besides the one he loves most, on his own accord! So by saying that you won't give him another chance because he's unfaithful, are you claiming that I know Athrun better than you do?" said Kira, raising his voice a little.

"I've already dumped him, Kira! If he wants to pine for me and hang on, when I've already let go, then so be it! He's bringing it all upon himself!" contradicted Cagalli, her blood boiling and prickling beneath her skin.

"Cagalli, search your heart! Search to the deepest part of your soul! You know you still love him, you have no room for anyone else in your heart but Athrun! Cagalli, I know you still hold a candle for him! Your attitude towards him changed so fast overnight! It could be considered a world record! When we detected a change in your behaviour, we all suspected you were this way because you had lost your memory or something! But no, you're alive and well! For once, just swallow all your pride and come to your senses!" barked Kira, eyebrows furrowed angrily.

"SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYTHING MORE ABOUT THAT JACKASS! I DO NOT LOVE HIM NOR DO I HOLD A CANDLE FOR HIM! I'M SINGLE AND FREE, ANYONE WHO'S INTERESTED IN ME CAN COME FORWARD AND DO SO!" yelled Cagalli, the sound erupting from her vocal cords and out of her mouth.

Kira's eyes widened in disbelief and shock, shaking his head slowly. "I don't believe you, you're just feigning it all! Why are you so obstinate?" he muttered softly.

Cagalli's fellow wardmates were staring at the frenzy she had just made, their eyes wide with shock. Cagalli covered her head with her pillow and threw the covers over her head.

Kira just got up and stormed off, his hands clutched tightly onto Cagalli's record file. Miriallia saw her fiance storm off and out of the ward, as she sat in the waiting area with Mika, Holly and Mac.

Ochika had been watching Kira and Cagalli's conversation, and all the foster mother could do was sigh deeply before returning to her nursing duties.

Cagalli was going to be discharged the next day, but it wouldn't bring any joy to Ochika if her daughter was going to continue behaving in this hot tempered and pissed way.

Cagalli buried her head into her pillow, trying to make as little noise as possible.

_"Cagalli, search your heart! Search to the deepest part of your soul! You know you still love him," _

The sound of Kira's voice replayed over and over in her head, echoing within the walls of her ears.

Cagalli knew what the truth was, and so did her mother, Kira, Miriallia and Mika. They had been telling her the truth many times over, and even though Cagalli knew it was true, she refused to admit it.

The blonde girl was so frustrated and angry. Even though she knew Athrun had been forced to sleep with Mia, nothing could change the fact that he _did_ sleep with her. Cagalli burst into tears, crying silently into her pillow, in order to drown the sound of her sobs.

She knew she still loved him, she loved him so much, but she couldn't accept the fact that he had slept with another girl! Everytime Athrun called the hospital, she would ignore his call and pretend nothing happened, but the truth was, everytime she ignored one of his calls, it was another knife through her heart.

"That does it! When I'm discharged, I'll swallow my pride and face Athrun! I don't care if he's slept with Mia, what matters is our love." Cagalli thought to herself, before silently crying on, wondering if Athrun was alright...


	11. Found Out

Chapter 11 Found Out

_A/N Thanks a bunch who reviewed for my last chapter, really grateful. I just finished my English and Mandarin exams today, but I've got the rest of my subjects up next week, so wish me luck! Hope you enjoy this chappie!_

"Towel, jeans, shirts... done!" exclaimed Cagalli, slamming the zipper suitcase shut, making the entire hospital bed rattle violently under its weight.

"Honey, I'm so glad you can finally be discharged and move back home. I'm sure Holly will be euphoric to have you back. Trust me, she's been pining for you even though she has Mac for company." stated Ochika, smiling a toothy smile and leading the way out of the ward.

Kira swerved tightly around the corner, nearly bumping into the blonde girl and her foster mother. The brunette young doctor seemed rather busy that particular day, as Cagalli had seen him shuffling in and out of wards.

"What's eating you, my dear? Is it work? You seem to have a lot in your hands today, and your facial expressions have been carrying that brooding look since dawn." questioned Ochika, sounding like a mother who was concerned for her child.

Kira just sighed deeply, before a smile awakened on his rosette lips. "Partially because of work, but I've got a patient who simply won't eat or drink anything. Boy, she's obstinate!"

"Hmph, I bet her case isn't as bad as my pumpkin's was," retorted Ochika, stroking Cagalli's chin gently before turning back to the brunette doctor. "And I didn't see you look as worried as you are now, when you were handling my poopsy-kins. You're biased toward other patients,"

Kira's jaw dropped at Ochika's remark. "Well no... but... err... I... umm,"

"Oh mother, quit calling me mushy names, and Kira is NOT biased. I bet he tried his very best to help me, and he was worried sick, weren't you, Kira?" asked Cagalli, putting on a babyish pout as she faced her doctor-cum-friend.

"Yes, of course! Sorry, but I really need to get going, before someone sees me idling around." said Kira grinning widely, before walking briskly off.

"Mother don't put Kira in a spot. He is not biased, and like you said, he's got plenty of things to tend to, he doesn't your nagging ringing persistently at the back of his conscience." hissed Cagalli sarcastically, leading the way to the carpark, so her mother could drive her home.

Ochika pulled the car up front by the gate of their apartment, before planting a soft kiss on her daughter's cheek before letting her alight.

"You be careful, you may have been discharged, but you're not in tip-top shape yet." warned Ochika, winking at Cagalli before driving off.

The sound of Cagalli unlocking the gate brought Holly running out of the house, before the female husky came to a halt by the gate. Cagalli stepped into front of the house careful not to trod on any of a yapping Holly's paws.

"Holly! Holly! What's... CAGALLI!" exclaimed Miriallia, darting out of the apartment, meaning to see what Holly had gotten all excited about.

The auburn haired girl threw her long arms around her blonde friend, before the blonde girl returned the hug, both parties squeezing each other tight before letting go.

Mac's short but loud barks brought Cagalli and Miriallia's attention to the gate where the male husky and his owner, Mika, stood. Mike smiled broadly before unlocking the latch belonging to the gate and stepping in.

"I'm so glad you can finally come home! At least Holly will have you to accompany her from now on." remarked Mika, tucking a few strands of hair behind her ears.

"I thought my little friend would have her boyfriend to accompany her while I was gone?" questioned Cagalli, trying to sound normal although she had to swallow hard after her question as she remembered Athrun.

"Yeah, but she still pined for you," answered Miriallia, watching both Mac and Holly wrestle on the ground in a dog's play.

"Why don't you go in, unpack all your stuff before sit down for some tea?" suggested Miriallia, leading the way into the cosy and opulent apartment.

Once the blonde girl had finished unloading all her belongings, and had finished dusting her room, rearranging things, photoframes, pillows, tidying bookshelves, etc, she joined Mika and Miriallia in the living room on the couch.

"Ok, let's see, are you for the rest of the day? It's been a while before you've actually been anywhere besides home and the hospital, and Mika and I plan to take you out." stated Miriallia jovially, placing her teacup gently down on the coffee table.

Cagalli's face fell at Miriallia's statement. As much as she wanted to go to town and have some fun, she owed Athrun an apology for pushing him away and rejecting him. She had promised herself that she would go and apologise to him and if possible, patch up with him, as soon as she could.

The blonde girl sighed deeply before looking up at the puzzled faces of her friends, "If you want to take me out later on, you can, but the only place you'll be taking me to is... Athrun's place."

Mika choked on her cup of tea at Cagalli's statement, as she coughed wildly before bringing herself back down to earth. Even Miriallia looked stunned and suprised at the blonde girl's words.

"Athrun's place? Cagalli, are you serious? I thought you hated him," said Miriallia warily, hoping the blonde girl wouldn't lose her temper and jump out at her.

"To be truthful, I've just been feigning my hatred for him all along. Deep within myself I knew I still loved him, and that I still held a candle for him. But something kept making me go against my soul. Until yesterday, when Kira told me to search my soul, and I did." explained Cagalli, wringing her hands on her lap.

"I knew it. I knew it all along! All of us knew it all along! There was no way you could ever give Athrun up!" exclaiemd Mika, her face half shocked and half ecstatic.

"So, you want to head down to Athrun's place, for real?" asked Miriallia timidly, crossing her fingers behing her back, and waiting earnestly for an answer.

Cagalli stared at her feet for a moment, before looking up. "Yes, for real."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Athrun rolled over on the bed, before sitting upright, one hand massaging his temples. Why had been feeling so weird for the past few days? One minute he felt absolutely fine, and the next he felt groggy and ill.

Mia entered the room, twirling around gracefully and humming a sweet song to herself. She stopped and looked at Athrun, who was staring stoned up at her.

"You must be thirsty, I hardly ever see you drink any water. It's important that you drink water, it helps to lubricate your joints and cleanses your system." stated Mia sweetly, smiling before disappearing out the door to get her husband a cup of water.

Athrun frowned slightly, the only reason he had hardly been drinking was because he never seemed to remember at all. In fact, he never remembered where he had last been or what he had been doing.

The only times he had ever eaten or drunken anything, was when Mia brought him things to eat. Why was he feeling this way? He couldn't remember anything at all.

Mia returned to the room, and placed the cup of water on the dresser table, before turning her back on Athrun to make sure he couldn't see what she was doing.

The blue-haired co-ordinator was getting suspicious, was it because of something his wife was doing to him that was making him feel this way? Athrun moved higher up onto the bed, and tilted his head slightly to get a good view.

When Mia turned around, Athrun pretended to be looking in the opposite direction, before moving his head back into position to look.

The former Justice pilot's eyes widened in horror, when he realised that Mia was mixing drugs into the cup of water. The truth sunk into Athrun like water into a sponge.

"You _bitch,_" hissed Athrun, his eyes reducing to slits as Mia turned her head to face him. "So that explains my sudden mood swings and funny feelings. You've been drugging me all this while. So tell me, why?"

Mia looked awat from Athrun, before knocking the cup onto the floor with her right hand, the cup making a loud crashing sound as it shattered to pieces as it hit the floor.

"Now you know! Do you know how painful it is to see you constantly in tears? I love you so much and yet you still weep over another girl!" exclaiemd Mia, her eyes swimming in tears.

"But even so you didn't have to drug me! Do you know that I could get addicted to those drugs!" hollered Athrun, standing up to full height as he faced Mia.

"I didn't want to drug you the last two times, but like you just said, you could get addicted. However, the addiction is no longer something that can happen. It has already happened." retorted Mia, as she watched Athrun glare at her, before his expression changed drastically.

"I'm sorry," said Mia, her voice become squeaky as she darted out of the room in tears.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Cagalli, you ready to face him?" asked Miriallia, as she got into the driver's seat of the car Mika had borrowed from her father.

Cagalli nodded in reply.

"Ok then people, let's get this show on the road!" commented Mika, making her voice sound a little cartoony.

As Cagalli watched the surroundings outside the car, flash past the window like scenes in a movie. Her thoughts drifted off to Athrun once more.

Cagalli remembered the time when he turned his back on her and left with Mia, leaving her crying alone, as she slumped against the wall.

She remembered all the fun times she shared with him, as he chased her down the beach, and when he taught her how to skid rocks on water.

And of course, this was something she would never ever forget. The first time they made love, he knew how to coax her on slowly, and though he was lecherous during that time, he still remained ever so gentle.

However, the blonde girl's thoughts were interrupted when Miriallia called out to her when she parked outside Athrun's house's front gate.

"Ok, breathe in, breathe out. All you have to do is go in, find him and apolgise to him." said Mika knowingly.

"But I don't know if he'll accept my apology and take me back," said Cagalli nervously, turning to look at Miriallia.

"Athrun's holding that card I'm afraid, but just do what you can. I know he still loves you," said Miriallia, unlocking the gate's latch and stepping into the vicinity of Athrun's home.

Cagalli knocked on the front door, there came no reply. She knocked again, before realising the door wasn't locked. She stepped in, "Hello" Anybody home? Athrun?" she called.

What came to Cagalli as a reply, was a hoarse scream from the ascending floor of the house. The hoarse screams repeated a number of times, before stopping.

Cagalli looekd worriedly back at Mika and Miriallia, who seemed equally anxious. Without thinking Cagalli raced up the stairs and found herself at a long corridor. Someone in this house was obviously in pain, great pain, and as much as Cagalli hoped it wouldn't be, it sounded like Athrun.

Following the sound of faint whimpers of pain and occasional hoarse cries, Cagalli reached the entrance of a room, with its door half open.

Miriallia and Mika caught up with the blonde girl. Cagalli slowly pushed open the door, and as it quicked open her gaze fell upon something, or rather, someone, who was lying scrunched up in a tight ball on the floor.

Cagalli's eyes widened in horror as she darted toward the person, and fell to her knees beside him. "ATHRUN! ..."

_A/N Ok, another chapter up! I hope you enjoyed it! Oh no, what's happened to Athrun! Where has Mia gone to, and will Athrun find out about Yuuna and Mia? Find out in the next chapter. P.S I hate cliffies as much as you guys do, but sorry!_


	12. Revelation Of Truth

Chapter 12 Revelation of Truth

_A/N Bad news, my mother banned me from the computer again for being rude to her. Me and my big mouth, darn it! Anyway, I'll try and update secretly, but if I get caught then, uh oh. Here's a another chappie for you guys, enjoy!_

"Nurse Ochika, his test results have been confirmed. The patient seems to have suffered withdrawal symptoms." explained another nurse camlmy, as she handed Athrun's record file to Ochika.

"Withdrawal symptoms? Of _drugs_?" questioned Ochika stunned, her eyes widening in shock.

The other nurse nodded briefly, before folding her hands behind her back.

"What kind?" asked Ochika frantically, her hands gripping the record file like a predator's claws on its prey.

"Heroin it seems, traces of the drug was found in his bloodstream." replied the nurse coolly, before walking briskly off after Ochika had dismissed her.

Ochika walked toward Cagalli, her face pale as a sheet of paper. "Honey, I've got bad news for you. I don't know how you'll take this, but Athrun's addicted to Heroin. I think he's been taking drugs."

Cagalli's jaw dropped at her mother's statement, she glanced over at the sedated Athrun, lying on the hospital bed. "Drugs?" she muttered, before turning around and slapping the unconscious co-ordinator hard on his left cheek.

_Listen to your heart_

_When he's calling for you_

_Listen to your heart_

_There's nothing else you can do_

The slap seemed to have aroused the former Justice pilot, who rolled over, clutching his left cheek. His emerald eyes fluttered open to face Cagalli, who was glaring disappointedly and ferociously down at him.

_I don't know where you're going_

_And I don't know why_

"You bastard! Why did you resort to taking drugs! Those things are addictive, and look at you, you're already addicted! I was thinking about forgiving you and taking you back, but it looks like you've changed my mind for me!" hollered Cagalli, turning on heel and storming off and out of the room, tears threatening to roll down her cheeks.

_But listen to your heart_

_Before you tell him goodbye_

"That bastard... he... ugh!" exclaimed Cagalli, as she crashed into someone as she turned the corner.

The impact had sent both parties to the floor. Cagalli quickly picked herself up to face the otehr person, and meant to apologise, but stopped when she recognised who the person was. Mia Campbell and some other indigo-haired man she did not recognise.

"You! You can have that bloody asshole back if you want! He's your husband by law now anyway! I don't want him, take him back!" screamed Cagalli, her chest rising and falling as she strained to control herself.

Mia sighed deeply before looking at Cagalli, "Miss Cagalli, I've got a load of truth to tell you. I'm sure you've found out about Athrun's addiction, which is probably the reason to why you're behaving this way. But listen, it's not his fault."

Cagalli perked up to face the pink-headed impersonator, feeling anxious and confused at the same time.

"The fault's mine, loving him the way I do, or more like, the way I _did_, it pained me to see him pining for you day and night. So Yuuna, who is the new hearthrob of my life, told me to give him Heroin. Out of desperation, I did so. I know I shouldn't have given him the drugs, but I didn't know what to do! So you see, it's my fault, so stop shunning Athrun already! He needs you more than he needs me! If you want to fidn someone to blame, blame me!" explained Mia, breaking down into a series of noisy sobs.

Realising the bare and naked truth, Cagalli broke down into a fit of tears before turning and sprinting all the way back into the ward. Athrun was scrunched up into a tight ball on his bed, as though in pain. His entire frame was shaking madly, and Ochika was busy sponging his forehead for him.

_In a perfect world_

_You may never know_

_You would never dream_

_To face the world alone_

_I can have a home_

_Or create my own_

_I may not be brave _

_Or strong or smart_

_But somewhere _

_In my secret heart_

"Athrun!" exclaimed Cagalli, darting towards him, and dragging himtowards her before propping him up on her lap, and embracing him tightly. "I'm so sorry, I was unaware of the truth! Why didn't you say anything?"

The blonde girl buried her face into his head, crying uncontrollably, as the former Justice pilot's head rested on her upper bosom, feeling heaps better just feeling the warmth of her body and listening to the sound of her heartbeat.

_I know_

_Love will find a way_

_Anywhere I go _

_I'm home_

_If you are there_

_Beside me_

_Like dark_

_Turning into day_

_Somehow will come true_

_Now that I've found you_

_Love will find a way_

Mia and Yuuna entered the ward silently, watching Cagalli cradle her hurting loved one in her arms, rocking him gently.

"You! What kind of wife are you! Call yourself worthy of his love and worthy to be his wife! And who is this young man with you?" roared Ochika, glaring at Mia, her eyes reduced to slits.

"I'm sorry for what I did. I was the one who gave him the drugs, it was out of desperation! I was so immature then, I should've let Athrun go freely back to the one he loved! But I'm different now, I've got Yuuna with me, and since I've let Athrun go. It's a load off my back." explaiend Mia softly, her voice becoming squeaky.

Ochika snorted loudly, before brushing past Yuuna and Mia before returning to her nursing duties.

"You can go, Miss Campbell. I dont think either Athrun or I want anything more to do with you, and of course, thank you." said Cagalli, turnign to face Mia, and forcing a smile.

Mia nodded briefly, before turning and walking off, hand in hand with her new found lover.

Athrun nuzzled Cagalli's chest lightly, making the blonde girl giggle slightly through her sobs. "Still as horny as ever, aren't you? Still thinking about _that_, when you're unwell."

Kira entered the ward with Miriallia, both parties looking rather worried.

"Cagalli, we're really happy for Athrun and you, but there's a major step he has to overcome before he can be considered normal again." explained Kira, looking earnestly down at the blonde girl and Athrun.

Athrun seemed to be in too much pain, (even though he was in Cagalli's arms), to notice what was going on around him.

"Athrun will suffer for at least several days from withdrawal symptoms, if he wants to give up the drug, which I'm sure he wants to. However, the process has a 10 deathrate for patients who undergo this." explained a doctor, with long brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Cagalli, this is Athrun's doctor, Dr. Murrue Ramius. She'll be handling his situation," introducted Miriallia, watching Cagalli shake hands with the the doctor.

"We'll take the procedure, even if there's a risk of death. I'm sure Athrun is strong enough to pull through." said Cagalli firmly, kissing Athrun lightly on the head, as he just whimpered in reply.

"More like if Athrun's will to get back in bed with you, in a fully functional state, is strong enough, you mean." teased Kira, trying to brighten up the current situation.

Cagalli extened one arm and slapped the brunette young doctor hard on the left arm, making him howl slightly, and massage his arm.

"Don't talk rubbish," retorted Miriallia warningly, looking sternly at Kira.

Cagalli sighed before propping her beloved higher up on her lap, cradling him like a baby. She had wronged Athrun badly, and the result was his current state. He was so weak now, he was no better than she was when she had first been hospitalised.

All the blonde girl could do now, was hope that the upcoming obstacle Athrun and her faced, wouldn't be too hard and that Athrun would pull through it safely.

_A/N Another chapter, I don't know when's the next time I'll update, but I'll try my best! Until next time, ja!_


	13. Surprise Comeback

Chapter 13 Surprise Comeback

_A/N Sorry for the really long update, but good news, my computer ban has finally been lifted! My exams are also all over, so I'll be updating more frequently from now on. Many of you have asked me in reviews about what happened to Athrun's malicious father, Patrick Zala, as he suddenly just disappeared from the fanfic, but not to worry, I didn't forget about him. Its all in the plot! Enjoy!_

"How's Athrun? Is his condition improving or deteriorating?" questioned Cagalli, the very moment she set foot outside the ward, sounding half impatient and anxious at the same time. The blonde girl looked rather worn out as her face had little colour in it and her hair was sticking out in odd directions, like a duck's tail feathers.

"It's hard to say for now, since he was hospitalised only two days ago, but look on the bright side, I'm sure he'll put through." replied Dr. Murrue Ramius, her lips breaking into an even-toothed smile as she gazed at Cagalli, who was looking in such a haggard state.

"I'm just so distraught. You, Kira, Miriallia and my mother constantly say that Athrun is strong, and will definitely pull through this rough patch, but what if he doesn't?" stated Cagalli, wrapping her arms around herself as she felt goosebumps form on her skin.

Murrue sighed before grinning gently down at the blonde girl, who certainly looked rather perturbed by the situation she was trapped in, with no source of comfort or escape.

"Cagalli, you should really stop behaving in this apprehensive way. Don't stress yourself out by worrying about things that you have no control over, or about things you can't change. Why don't you take some time off today, and go and take a breather? You look kind of weary." suggested Murrue, placing a warm hand on Cagalli's shoulder.

"No, I'd rather not. I wouldn't be able to stop worrying for Athrun if I were to leave this ward. Athrun needs me now, he wakes up every now and then, shivering and breaking out into cold sweats, sometimes even throwing up what he ate minutes before." remarked Cagalli, her voice cracking up just thinking about the suffering Athrun was experiencing.

"Cagalli, don't you have faith and trust in Kira, Miriallia and your mother's words? They're your friends and family, I'm sure they're equally worried for Athrun as you are. Take my advice, go and give yourself a break today, what say you?" asked Murrue, smiling widely at Cagalli, before patting the blonde girl encouragingly on the back, and returning to her duties.

Cagalli returned to the ward, to find a sleeping Athrun sweating profusely, his eyebrows furrowing every now and then as he groaned tossing and turning on the hospital bed. His bedsheets were twisted tightly around his waist and legs, and his pillow had fallen off his bed onto the floor.

Cagalli couldn't help but feel the pearly tears cloud her vision as she reached down and picked his pillow up, before sitting down on the side of his bed. With a hard tug, she managed to hoist Athrun's body up onto her lap as she cradled him gently.

Tears fell from her honey-brown orbs as she reached for the wet towel in a bowl of ice water, on his bedside table, and began wiping his sweat and sponging his forehead. She gently bent down and planted little kisses onto Athrun's forehead, as he groaned a little more, nestling further into her arms.

"I guess we're square, huh? First you left me, and I suffered, and then I left you, and now you're suffering. Anyhow, I'm so sorry Athrun, I hate it so much to see you this way. You're so weak now you can barely even open your eyes, and it's all my fault. I should've given you a chance to explain yourself, but I didn't, and this is the result." snivelled Cagalli, brushing aside his fringe, which was drenched in his sweat.

Athrun squirmed a little before his emerald orbs fluttered open, as he gazed debilitatedly up at Cagalli, who bent down and gave his nose a gentle lick. Athrun's nose twitched slightly, and he twisted his head a little before returning his gaze to Cagalli.

"Just seeing you in this helpless state, it's a shot through my heart. Promise me you'll hold on, stay strong and pull through, ok?" asked Cagalli, stroking his cheek gently and lovingly with her index finger.

The teenage blonde girl sniffed loudly, feeling more tears fall from her eyes, as she bent down another time. This time, taking his lips in her own and kissing him ardently and pasionately.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mia fell on top of Yuuna on the couch, as she nipped at his face lustfully. The taste of champagne still fresh in her mouth. The indigo-haired man just lay where he was, enjoying the feeling of his lover planting kisses all over his face and neck, and showering him with lovebites.

"You don't seem inexperienced at this at all," complemented Yuuna, arching his neck backward as Mia started biting him playfully.

"I'll take that as a complement, thank you." replied Mia, although her voice came out muffled, as she was still engrossed in biting and nipping at the folds of skin on Yuuna's neck.

However, the pair of lovebirds' little make-out session was interrupted by the sound of the latch of the front door. Although it was merely just a sound, it seemed to have paralysed and petrified the pair of lovers.

"Oh shit, it can't be Athrun he's still at the hospital, but no one else has the keys except he and I." Mia thought to herself, as her eyes fixed onto the front door itself, feeling very anxious and curious all at once.

As expected the front door swung open, revealing a tall man in his forties with greying hair. The sight triggered Mia to let out a high-pitched, glass-shattering scream, the piercing sound ringing through the entire house and bouncing off the walls.

There, at the front door of the house, stood none other than, Patrick Zala! He walked briskly into the house, glaring at Mia and Yuuna, whom to him was some unknown gay looking man.

"Where's Athrun?" boomed Patrick, settling his laptop on the dining table and approaching Mia who was now sittign beside Yuuna, an absolutely horrified look on her face.

"Uh well, Athrun is, err, he's umm, at the... _hospital_." squeaked Mia, her voice getting softer with each word that erupted from her vocal cords.

"He's at where? The hospital?" epeated Patrick, raising an eyebrow, and sounding not at all worried for his one and only, flesh and blood son.

"Yes, _Mr... I mean, father._" acknowledged Mia, suddenly remembering that she was still a married woman, and married to none other than, Athrun.

"Now let me see, what are the possible reasons and causes that would land my son in the hospital?" questioned Patrick sarcastically, eyeing Mia ferociously, a threatening glint in his eye, that made even Yuuna gulp down hard.

"It's a long story _father_, but don't take it out on Athrun, it's my fault." whimpered Mia, retreating into the shadows of the couch.

"And why wuld it be, of all people, _your fault_?" asked the senior Zala, rasing his voice and tone by a notch, making Mia squeal in fear.

"_HowaboutI'djustsaythatIgavehimdrugsandI'drathernotexplainortalkaboutit?" _rambled Mia, speaking so fast the words came out sounding like a mixture of English and some other alien language.

Patrick Zala slammed his hand onto the glass table beside him, making a few glasses of champagne topple over and spill all over the table and onto the carpetted floor.

"I gave him drugs! Heroin, I didn't mean to, really I didn't! I was just at a loss of what to do! He was always pining for that _natural_ _girlfriend_ of his!" wailed Mia, bursting into a fit of crocodile tears.

"This is outrageous, prepostrous and ridiculous! I come back from a business trip, to find my _DAUGHTER-IN-LAW _smooching with some unknown man, and later I hear from her that MY SON is in hospital because SHE gave him HEROIN!" bellowed Patrick Zala, letting out a loud and ferocious roar. "GET OUT! I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU OR YOUR LOVER'S FACE AGAIN!"

Mia and Yuuna managed to scuttle away unscathed from the senior Zala, but there was no doubt that the senior Zala was absolutely outraged and fuming.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Go on with them Cagalli, you need a break. Go have a nice meal and maybe go for a facial or a spa treatement?" suggested Murrue, gesturing to Cagalli to join Miriallia and Kira for lunch.

Cagalli looked hesitantly back at a sleeping Athrun, who seemed to be sleeping soundly for the meantime.

"Go on dear, he's in good hands. Besides, you've grown thinner, you still need energy to look after Athrun, you know?" stated Ochika knowingly, giving her daughter a gently push toward Miriallia and Kira.

"I don't want to leave Athrun alone, he needs me. Besides, I don't want to play gooseberry." said Cagalli bluntly, looking at Miriallia and Kira who were holding hands.

"Don't talk poppycock! You're coming with us, and we're not on a date so there's no way you'll be playing gooseberry!" remarked Miriallia sternly, sounding awfully like a mother who was lecturing her child.

Miriallia dragged Cagalli off and out of the ward, despite the blonde girl's protests to be released.

"Cagalli, to get the energy to stay by Athrun's side and look after him, you need to _eat. _Think of all the sushi, yakitori dons, tempuras, and all the other yummy stuff you could pamper your tastebuds with." urged Kira, sounding like a chef rather than a young doctor.

Cagalli kept her lips sewn up, her eyes swimming in tears as she was dragged away by her two friends. Miriallia coaxed Cagalli into the backseat of Kira's black convertable Porche, before getting in herself.

Throughout the entire journey while Kira drove them to the nearest shopping outlet, Cagalli's lips remained tight shut and pursed.

"Oh Cagalli, don't behave this way will you? We're just as worried as you are about Athrun. It's just that you can't keep yourself cooped up by his side in the hospital the entire time, can you? You really need a break, and by the looks of it a nice good makeover." remarked Miriallia, looking at Cagalli's messy hair and the worn look on her face.

"You know what, Mirre? You just gave me a brilliant idea," Kira suddenly said, looking at the duo in the backseat through his rear view mirror. "Since I've got the rest of the day off, after lunch you could take Cagalli to the hairdresser's, do her up a little and at the same time, I could go for a haircut. This hair of mine is getting in the way a little,"

Kira blew his fringe upwards, before brushing it aside and returning his attention to the road.

An hour later, even while they were at lunch, Cagalli had not spoken a word since they left the hospital grounds. The blonde girl just sat where she was, staring at her half-eaten plate of food.

"Cagalli, Athrun's in good hands! You've got your mother and Dr. Murrue Ramius, monitoring and watching over him!" exclaimed Miriallia desperately, seeing that Cagalli was not about to give in to physical force.

"I know how it's like being in pain and the one you're longing to see isn't there with you! I know how it feels, Mirre! It's a terrible feeling, and at that point of time, you just want to feel the love and care from that person! You just want to feel the person hold you in their arms comfort you!" hollered Cagalli, catapulting to her feet at the table.

Apparently the din Cagalli was making had distracted some other visitors to the restaurant, and they were all staring appalled and wide eyed at her.

"Now do you understand! That is why I simply cannot bear and simply refuse to leave Athrun's side!" bellowed Cagalli, turning on heel and storming off towards the girls' room.

Miriallia looked apprehensively at Kira before slowly getting up and jogging after Cagalli, who had disappeared into the ladies'. Meanwhile, Kira was busy apologising on Cagalli's behalf, to the people who had been disrupted from their meal.

Once Miriallia had managed to coax Cagalli into leaving the ladies', Kira signaled to Miriallia not to push the blonde girl any further than they already had, as it was clear that Cagalli was not about to succumb to their deeds.

Once back at the hospital, Cagalli hurried over to Athrun's ward. But the sight she saw, nearly gave her a heart attack.

There in the ward were many nurses crowded in a corner, and beside Athrun's bed stood _Patrick Zala_ who had practically pinned Athrun up against the wall.

"You weakling! You can't even decide things for yourself or keep your wife by your side! Nevertheless, all this has landed you _here_ in the town hospital!" bellowed the senior Zala, tightening his grip on his son's collar.

"Sir, please calm yourself! He's a patient here at this hospital who needs medical attention!" exclaimed Murrue, trying to defend her patient.

"So what! He may be a patient with a critical condition, but it doesn't change the fact that he is still my son, and I have the right to do what I want with him!" the senior Zala shouted in reply.

"STOP IT! _PUT HIM DOWN! _IS THIS HOW A FATHER SHOULD TREAT HIS SON! BY CALLING HIM A WEAKLING AND INJURING HIM FURTHER THAN HE ALREADY IS!" yelled Cagalli, mustering all her courage to face the malicious man, and storming into the ward.

"WHY YOU INSOLENT LITTLE _BRAT_ OF A _NATURAL!_" hollered Patrick, dropping his son onto the floor and heading toward Cagalli, a threatening glint in his eyes.

Nurses swarmed around Athrun ending to him, but even as Cagalli longed to dart forward and help, she knew she was trapped for good. Patrick Zala wouldn't let her off easily, and Cagalli didn't want to think of what would happen in minutes to come...

_A/N Ok, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Really, I hated writing the Mia and Yuuna part, but nonetheless, I had to. Anyway, pls review! Until next time, ja! _


	14. Hustle & Bustle

Chapter 14 Hustle & Bustle

_A/N One of you asked me in my reviews how long I was going to make this fanfic, well just for your information, this is the second last chapter, in other words meaning this fic will only have 15 chapters. However, do not fret, I've got plans for yet another Athrun&Cagalli fanfic, I'll tell you the title in the next chappie. Anyway, enjoy this chapter!_

"You sickening, insolent, insensitive _brat_ ofa _natural!_ Your mouth seems bigger than you really think it is!" hollered Patrick Zala, heading at a quickening pace toward Cagalli, who was backing away helplessly.

"Insensitive? Speak for yourself, won't you? You're a _totally_ barbaric person, and not to mention, also an _insensitive wart_!" Cagalli bellowed back, straining to keep her voice stern instead of the quavering sound that was being emitted from her vocal cords.

The senior Zala hurled forward and grabbed Cagalli by the collar of her sleeveless red shirt, lifting her clean off her feet. "You want to see what's _barbaric_? I'll show you!" boomed the senior Zala.

"_No... NOOO!_ Leave her... alone..." came a strangled voice from the corner of the ward, a voice which Cagalli recognised as none other than Athrun's.

Patrick Zala's attention was diverted to his son, his piercing eyes reduced to slits, as he glared ferociously at his son. Athrun slumped against the wall, fighting for control over his weak limbs as he struggled to pull himself to his feet.

Although Athrun was physically weak, his conscience and mind were crystal clear. He knew very well, what was going on around him, and although his eyelids were as heavy as they could ever possibly be, Athrun still focused his emerald eyes on his malicious father.

The blue-haired co-ordinator glared at his father, a powerful glare that was fueled by his undying hate for his father. A glare that clearly showed the hate and frustration within Athrun himself, a glare which featured tongues of flame within his emerald orbs.

"Athrun... ATHRUN! What are you doing!" exclaimed Cagalli desperately, knowing that even though Athrun was Patrick Zala's blood son, the senior Zala had blood that was beyond freezing point, and his heart, made out of such unbreakable stone, that he wouldn't even spare his one and only son.

It was a clear cut that Athrun was physically no match for his father, and although the blue-haired co-ordinator lived with a clear conscience, he was both mentally and physically drained.

Already for the past several days, Athrun had spent his time experiencing withdrawal symptoms. Breaking out into cold sweats, his stomach pumping up everything he ate, and constant migraines.

"If you... want to... to take it out... on... on someone... take it out...on ME. Leave Cagalli and... anyone else... out... out of this." stuttered Athrun, straining to breathe, as he staggered and swayed to his feet.

"Hmph, do you think, that when you're in such a state, you can actually overpower me?" questioned Patrick, raising a disapproving eyebrow at his son. "Wouldn't it be nice, if your _mother, Lenore Zala, _could actually be here, on this very day, to see you, her very son, in such a pathetic state?"

Athrun's eyes widened at the very sound of his mother's name. Yes, it was true, he was unfilial by disoveying his father's orders, and what's more, falling head over heels in love with a _natural_, but then again, his mother always told him to follow his heart, and certainly right now, his heart wasn't telling him to pay heed to his father's instructions.

"I'm sure Athrun's mother would've wanted him to make the best out of his life! In addition, I'm sure she would be saddened just as much, to see the man she loved and married, and to whom she bore a child to, have a heart as hard as a boulder!" Miriallia suddenly said, which was her very first line since she arrived back at the hospital.

"SHUT UP! DON'T YOU DARE TALK LIKE THAT ABOUT LENORE, IN FRONT OF ME!" boomed the senior Zala, turning to face Miriallia, and shooting her a penetrating stare that sent a shiver down her spine.

The auburn haired girl, shuddered and moved closer to her brunette fiance, who wrapped his arms protectively around her.

"You've changed... as long... as you continue... to... to be this way... I will never... ever acknowledge you... as my father... again!" exclaimed Athrun, mustering all his strength just to get the words out of his mouth.

"Why you! YEEAAAAAAAAAARGH!" yelled the senior Zala,hurtling right toward Athrun and delivering a powerful blow into his son's stomach, causing the blue-haired co-ordinator to wretch, coughing up specks of blood.

A sharp and piercing scream erupted from Cagalli, as she dashed forward falling to her knees beside Athrun, who was now curled into a ball on the floor, writhing in pain and clutching his stomach.

Apparently, Dr. Murrue Ramius had called in the security guards and had given orders to have Patrick Zala removed from the hospital and handed over to the authorities for inspection.

"You're such an asshole! Why did you bother standing up for me when you knew perfectly well you were no match!" wailed Cagalli, wiping the blood from Athrun's mouth and hoisting him, with the help of Ochika and other nurses, back up onto his bed.

"If anything happens... to me, it's at least better... than if... it happens to you... I need to... repay you... for what I did to... to you before." replied Athrun, his eyebrows furrowing slightly.

"You fool! You're already suffering retribution in the plight you're in now!" cried Cagalli, tears falling from her eyes onto the alabaster skin on Athrun's face.

In the background, Patrick Zala could be heard yelling and protesting as he was dragged away by security guards.

As onlookers and hospital staff dispersed from the ward, Murrue called Ochika aside for a quick word.

"Nurse Ochika, althought his is a little sudden, it's good news. In the little frenzy earlier, I'm sure you witnessed Athrun actually being able to stand up and talk, right?" questioned Murrue, a look of pure excitement playing on her features, as Ochika nodded in reply. "Well , if I'm not wrong, Athrun's condition should be improving. If the guy is able to sleep throughout the night without waking up from withdrawal symptoms, he would've fully recovered from his addiction!"

"Oh my goodness, is this true? Cagalli will be overjoyed if she hears this!" exclaimed Ochika excitedly, her hand clamped over her mouth.

"However, don't get her hopes up to high, it's just an assumption." said Murrue, clearing her throat and reverting to her usual formal self.

"Yes ma'am," replied Ochika, saluting the woman doctor before returning to her nursing duties.

"Don't you ever do that again, or I won't give a care about you ever again!" snivelled Cagalli, using the back of her hand to wipe the fresh teardrops from her face. Clearly, the blonde girl's rage showed through her saddened expressions, there were flames burning within her honey-brown orbs, as she stared down at her beloved.

"You'd better pay heed to her words, because knowing her as well as I do, she means what she says." advised Miriallia, taking a few strides closer to Athrun, Kira trailing along behind.

Athrun just smiled weakly, before turning over onto his side, facing his trio of friends. "That father... of mine, death is... too good... for him."

"Don't get me wrong or anything, but how can you speak like that of your father?" questioend Kira, hoping the blonde girl by Athrun's side wouldn't catapult to her feet and jump out at him.

Miriallia's jaw dropped, and Cagalli looked absolutely stunned. The blonde girl's expression changed from a weary look, to a look of pure fury.

"What do you mean by that! That _guy_ mistreats everyone who stands in his way or does as little as disrupt him by accident! Look at how he treated Athrun earlier on? His own flesh and blood son, and yet he doesn't give a damn about their relationship!" exclaimed Miriallia, throwing her hands up in the air and looking open-mouthed at her fiance.

"Yeah, are you out of your mind! Gentle and naive you may be, but you've seen with your very own eyes how that _senior Zala_ faced every single one of us here, just now! Knowing fully well that Athrun, his son, is already so weak, that his limbs are like wet paper, he still had the nerve to pin Athrun up against the wall!" yelled Cagalli jumping to her feet and glaring at Kira, who looked somewhat reproachful.

However, the awkward silence that followed was interrupted by a light snore coming from the bed behind Cagalli.

The three gazed down at Athrun, who looked fast asleep like a baby in its cot, and snoring too.

"You know, that is what I've never understood about Athrun. At the level of noise we were making, how could he possibly have fallen asleep? Even when I met him on that godforsaken island, we were in the middle of combat, or at least in combat range and yet, he could still fall asleep." remarked Cagalli, restoring her temper, before sititng down beside Athrun and brushing a few strands of hair from his face.

"Umm Cagalli, I've got some news for you," stated Dr. Murrue Ramius, smiling gently at Kira and Miriallia.

"Should we leave the both of you alone, for some privacy?" asked Miriallia politely, awaiting a reply from the female doctor.

"No, there's no need. I think the both of you should hear this as well," said Murrue brightly. "I'm sure you all witnessed what happened earlier on, am I right? Well, the fact that Athrun was actually able to stand and talk on his own, is a sign of tremendous improvement. What I'm assuming is that, he's just weak for now, but if he's able to sleep troughout for at least 8 hours without awakening from withdrawal symptoms..." but before she could finish, Kira cut in.

"He would have recovered from his addiction, is that what you mean to say?" asked Kira, a look of eagerness and excitement playing on his gentle features.

"My thoughts exactly," replied Murrue, her lips breaking into an even toothed smile, as she gazed down at the trio standing before her.

"So there is hope after all! We're approaching the light at the end of the tunnel!" exclaimed Miriallia joyfully, her eyes welling up with tears of joy.

"Don't set your hopes too hight though, it's just an assumption of mine," warned Murrue knowingly, winking at Cagalli.

"Don't worry, Dr. Ramius's assumptions usually always prove to be true," reassured Ochika, joining the conversation as she came into the ward, to help take Athrun's temperature.

"Goodness, he's got to be sleeping like a log! He didn't even feel the electric thermometer being fitted into his ear!" exclaimed Ochika, laughing jovially as she read out Athrun's temperature as, 'normal'.

"I'm not surprised, he's probably exhausted from his ordeal. Oh yes, I know I'm saying this a little out of the blue, but Cagalli, you know you're really lucky. From what I've seen, Athrun has a good heart, he's loyal and faithful, although things he might've done before, were all done in trances of uncertainty and fear." remarked Murrue wisely, smiling down at Cagalli, who just grinned.

"And his charming good looks are just a bonus to Cagalli," said Kira teasingly, looking at Cagalli, whose face had gone a brilliant shade of magenta at his statement.

"I don't really care if he's good looking or not, what matters is that he's faithful to me, and that he'll stay by my side forever." stated Cagalli, folding her arms and holding her head up high.

"Do you mean to say that the moment Athrun's back on his feet and in the pink of health, you'll marry him if he proposes to you?" asked Ochika, biting her lip and trying hard not to laugh when Cagalli's eyes widened.

"Err well, I didn't really think of that when I said what I said earlier," said Cagalli, forcing a laugh.

"Aww come on, you know it yourself. You WILL say yes if he proposes, won't you? He's your benefactor you know, he's your Mr. Right." remarked Miriallia, nudging Cagalli gently and raising an eyebrow at her.

Cagalli blushed a deeper shade of red, before clearing her throat. "We'll all just have to hope that Athrun will sleep throughout the night and wake up fully recovered."

"Don't change the subject Cagalli, marry him, ok? He's such a charming young man, he's got everything from a good heart to sizzling hot sex appeal! In that case, if you do marry him, you shouldn't have a problem working hard with him in giving me grandchildren!" squealed Ochika happily, "Aah! I can imagine carrying those little bundles of joy! Then later they'll start crawling and walking! Aaah!"

Cagalli looked horrified at her mother's words, "Mother! You're thinking too far out!"

The blonde girl just folded her arms, pouting as she slumped down onto the side of Athrun's bed, while the otehr engrossed themselves in laughing their heads off.

Cagalli gazed gently at Athrun, "Get well soon..."

_A/N Ok, here's the second last chapter! The last part was a little lame, I know, but it just popped into my head, so I decided to write it out. Anyway, pls review, and I hope you liked this chapter! _


	15. Hope Triumphs Over Despair

Chapter 15 Hope Triumphs Over Despair

_A/N Heya, ok this is the last chapter of this fanfic, but hey, do not despair! I've already got a plot and plans for another Athrun&Cagalli fanfic, it's called "Love Is Thicker Than Blood". There's a lot more joy is this chapter compared to the previous few, so I guess it's sort of a spirit uplifter. Enjoy!_

"Cagalli, what's with you and that weary face today? You should be overjoyed that your beloved has finally been able to catch some sleep without being disrupted from those nasty little withdrawal symptoms. Besides, Dr. Ramius said it's a good sign too, if you need reminding." specified Miriallia, wrapping a warm arm around the blonde girl's shoulders.

"It's not that I've forgotten Dr. Ramius's words, I've just been thinking throughout this whole time. Athrun may be sleeping, but what if... what if he..." stammered Cagalli, choking slightly as her eyes welled up with pearly tears. She cleared her throat boldly and continued, "What if he _doesn't wake up_?"

Miriallia sighed deeply, before pulling her shakened friend into a chair beside Athrun's bed and settling into one herself.

"No doubt, Kira and I have thought of that several times before, but all we can do now is hope for the best, and prepare for the worst. You can't just order Athrun to wake up in the pink of health, and _poof_, he is, can you? But you shouldn't worry yourself over something like that, like I've said before, don't stress yourself out worrying over things you have no control over, or over things you can't change, ok?" advised Miriallia, grinning reassuringly at her friend.

"I assume what you said is true, and rest assured I'll try not to worry myself too much over it." said Cagalli sniffling, and wiping her eyes dry of her tears.

"That's my girl," interrupted Ochika, striding briskly toward them, Dr. Ramius following along behind, her hair knotted neatly into a sleek tight bun, with a bit of her fringe hanging loosly by the side of her face.

"I've faith that Athrun will arouse from his deep slumber, besides if you want to reassure yourself, whenever you feel worried or fearful, that he's still alive, you could always rest your head on his chest and listen to his heartbeat. I'm sure he wouldn't mind," advocated Murrue, smiling warmly down at Cagalli.

"I'm hoping the same, dear," said Ochika, stroking her daughter's head gently, before bending down a little to plant a kiss on her cheek.

"Has anyone seen Kira?" questioned Miriallia, looking curiously from Murrue to Ochika.

"Oh, I think that young doctor's caught up in a bizarre frenzy with one of his patients in the ward on level three. If I'm not wrong, that patient of his is pregnant with an unknown man's baby, so right now he and some nurses are trying desperately to conduct some blood tests, but the patient seems overly restless, and won't let neither him nor the nurses anywhere near her." stated Murrue, sighing and shaking her head.

"Ugh..." moaned Athrun, turning over on his bed, before his eyelids fluttered open to reveal those exact same emerald ones Cagalli would never forget.

"Athrun, how are you feeling? Do you feel queasy, does your head hurt, do you feel cold?" asked Cagalli frantically, feeling Athrun's forehead and pulling his blanket up higher over him.

Athrun's lips broke into a small grin, before he started giggling a little. The others around Cagalli followed suit, soon breaking into fits of laughter.

"What's so funny?" asked Cagalli looking around at her friends, before returning her gaze to Athrun.

"I'm fine, Cagalli. I woke up earlier when you and your mother were out for lunch. Dr. Ramius would've told you earlier, but I told her I wanted to surprise you." said Athrun, still sounding a little frail, but much stronger than before.

"You asshole! You only made me worry for longer!" exclaimed Cagalli, pouting her lips.

"Well honey it's a load off your back, now that you know your _future husband_ is alive and well." teased Ochika, stepping away from Cagalli, afraid that the blonde girl might extend an arm to hit her.

"Well, looks like the cat's out of the bag, eh?" asked Kira, walking into the ward, still dressed in his doctor's uniform.

"Yep, Cagalli just found out minutes ago, and I see you've managed to attain a blood sample of that restless patient of yours." said Miriallia, smiling widely at her fiance, who was holding a cylindrical shaped tube containing some blood.

"Oh goodness, don't remind me about it. She had to be bound to her bed, before we could actually do anything. She's probably one of the toughest patients here." said Kira, shaking his head and rolling his eyes playfully.

"You wouldn't want to say that too soon, if this little lady has set her mind on something, you'd probably need to sedate her just to contradict with her thoughts." stated Athrun, staring up at Cagalli, who stuck her tongue out at him playfully.

"When can he be discharged?" asked Cagalli eagerly, turning to Murrue for an answer.

"Well, I'm thinking of retaining Athrun here till tomorrow just to be safe, and then you can bring him home." said Murrue, smiling an even-toothed smile at Cagalli.

"But how would you know for sure that Athrun's fully recovered? I don't want him to have a relapse at home, you know." said Cagalli, looking disapprovingly from Murrue to Athrun, who just smiled widely.

"I thought you'd ask, well I took a few blood samples earlier, they've been sent for tests. The results should be out by tomorrow morning latest." explained Murrue wisely, tucking Athrun's record file under her arm.

"You took a _few_ blood samples?" asked Cagalli, sounding a little horrified, though the others surrounding her had not idea why. "Damn it! How many times did you _poke_ Athrun with those needles?"

Cagalli frantically searched Athrun's arms, and by the looks of it, Kira swore she might've wanted to flip Athrun onto his stomach so she could peer down his pants, to see if he had been poked on his bum.

"Cagalli, they're only injecting needles. It's not like they're using knives or anything," reassured Athrun, looking bluntly up at his blonde girlfriend, who still seemed horrified at the thought.

"Well I'll tell you that it's a knife through my heart seeing them poke needles into you like that!" snapped Cagalli hotly, shooting Athrun a penetrating glare that told him very well to shut his trap for the meantime.

"Relax Cagalli, he only got two pokes. One for an influenza vaccine and another for the blood sample." reassured Murrue, patting Cagalli on the back.

With that, Murrue and Ochika returned to their usual duties at the hospital while Kira and Miriallia said they'd be back in a jiffy, as they were going to get Cagalli and Athrun some dinner.

_The Next Day_

It was crystal clear that the blonde girl could not hide her eagerness and excitement. She was buzzing around the ward excitedly, packing every single one of Athrun's belongings into a suitcase.

As much as the blue-haired co-ordinator, who was sitting on the bed, wanted to help, Cagalli insisted that his bum remained rooted to the bed itself, and knowing her only too well, Athrun obeyed without a question.

"Cagalli, I think that's all of my stuff. So stop double-checking already, you're going to wear yourself out." remarked Athrun, watching Cagalli walk around the ward, into the bathroom, walking past him twice, and re-checking places to see if she'd left anything behind.

"Wow, you're certainly busy this morning, Miss Cagalli." greeted Kira, entering the ward in his doctor's uniform, Miriallia clinging on to his arm, and smiling warmly at Athrun.

"Of course, it'd be such a pain in the ass if I had left something of Athrun's here, and I would've to come back and retrieve it." stated Cagalli, not even looking at the trio, who were staring at her.

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen! Mr. Athrun's results are back, and you can now scan through them if it is to your liking." said Murrue, striding into the ward and making her statement sound a little singsong.

"You sound like a message boy," said Athrun playfully, laughing at his doctor.

"Well not exactly a message boy, but yeah, I meant to sound youthful and jovial. Now that's the first time I've heard you laugh since I met you," said Murrue knowingly, smiling a euphoric smile at Athrun.

"Now you see why Cagalli's head over heels in love with him. Everything Athrun does seems to be charming and gentlemanly in one way or another." remarked Kira, teasing Cagalli, as the blonde girl shot him a fierce stare.

"Ok, my limbs are starting to ache. I think that's the last of it," announced Cagalli, throwing one of Athrun's towels into the suitcase, before slamming it shut and sitting on it before it would close.

"Oh ho ho ho! Cagalli you'd better hurry back home soon with Athrun, Mika's got a surprise for you waiting in her house basement! Oh yes, she says she's ecstatic to hear that Athrun's well now." voiced Ochika, dancing around the ward and humming a merry song to herself.

Kira scanned through Athrun's record file, containing his results, and could only smile before handing it back to Murrue.

"I declare that Athrun Zala, is now at liberty of his drug addiction!" announced Kira, as Cagalli darted forwar d and threw her arm around Athrun before, pressing her lips onto his.

"Aw..." said Miriallia, as the others followed suit, watching the duo kiss and cuddle.

"Are you done with the lipsucking frenzy already? If you are I'll drive you two lovebirds home," said Ochika teasingly, looking expectantly at Athrun and Cagalli.

"Mother we weren't doing some lipsucking frenzy you claim we were. You make it sound so, eeew." replied Cagalli heatedly, pulling Athrun to his feet and following her mother to the carpark.

Cagalli dragged Athrun's suitcase along, occasionally looking behind to see if Athrun was still behind her.

"Mind if I tag along?" came a voice from behind, which was definitely not Athrun's.

"Oh Mirre! Sure you can, you can stay for lunch too, if you like." offered Ochika sweetly.

_Back At Home_

"Ok, I need to get back to work. Mika said just go into her basement, she's waiting there." instructed Ochika, before letting the trio exit the car.

"Yes ma'am!" saluted Cagalli playfully, before unloading Athrun's suitcase and helping Athrun out of the car.

"I wonder what Mika's ot in store for us, maybe a feast. I've heard she can cook quite well," said Miriallia knowingly, following Cagalli and Athrun past the gate of Mika's house and into the basement.

"Cagalli, Athrun Miriallia!" cried Mika jovially running to the trio. "You won't believe what happened while you were gone! This is so cool, and THEY are TOTALLY adorable!"

There was a curtain pulled tightly around something, and it was only a few seconds before Mac came out to greet them barking happily, wagging his tail and panting.

"Who's the 'They'?" asked Athrun curiously, looking from Mika to the curtain.

"Ready to see the surprise? Come over, don't scream or make too much noise though." said Mika, leading the trio forward before slowly pulling open the curtain.

Cagalli's jaw dropped in amazement, Miriallia made a small gasping noise, and Athrun's just smiled widely.

Holly lay curled up in her bed, suckling four balls of fluff, which could be none other than Husky pups. The four pupies snuffled around their mother, occasionally crying softly to get Holly's attention.

"They're soooooooooo cute! Why didn't you phone the hospital to tell me!" said Cagalli, her words almost a whisper, though she couldn't hide the excitement in her voice.

"Because you were too busy," explained Mika knowingly, slowly lifting one of the fluffy pups from Holly's side and bringing it up into her arms. "This is a female, she was born first. She's the prettiest, don't you think?"

"No doubt, she looks somewhat like Holly," said Athrun smartly, looking from the pup to its mother.

"The next one is a male, he's the most dominant, he seems to gain respect from all his other siblings. Next is yet another male, who's constantly fighting with his older brother. Last but not least another female, who is quite tough, she barely made it when she was born. She didn't start breathing, but she's a good and strong fighter, and eventually came into the world." said Mika, introducing every one of the pups.

"Mac seems happy, he's a father now," said Athrun, bending down to scratch the male Husky's ears.

"You'll get to share that joy when you marry Cagalli, and have a dozen kids!" teased Miriallia running away from Cagalli, when the blonde girl gave chase.

"I'll leave the naming to you, since Holly is yours." said Mika smartly, returning the pups to their mother.

Sure enough, the pups were named Aphrodite, Zeus, Hercules and Athena respectively, the very next day, and all that's well, ends well. We've come to the end of this story.

Oh yes, about Patrick Zala, Mia Campbell and Yuuna Roma Seiran, I've certainly not forgotten them.

Patrck Zala was sent to jail for a lifetime, as after he was arrested, he was found guilty of several other crimes and a murder as well.

And if you ever happen to walk down the streets of Kyoto, Japan, and you see two beggars on the street, one a lady with pink hair, and another a man with indigo coloured hair, they might just be Yuuna and Mia, so keep your eyes peeled!

In addition, Cagalli and and Athrun did get married a month later, holding a double wedding along with Kira and Miriallia. Whether they had kids or not, it's up to your own imagination to run wild and think, but they all lived happily ever after.

_The End_

_A/N Ok, I know the ending was a little fairytale like, but I hope you liked this fanfic, every one who has read it! Thank you for supporting me while I was writing this, and I hope to get the same support from you in my upcoming fanfic, "Love Is Thicker Than Blood", which is another Athrun&Cagalli fanfic, jaa! _


End file.
